It Isn't Over
by Babybee61
Summary: Set 4 years after the TVD Finale, Caroline is running the Salvatore Boarding School. When Hope Mikaelson starts attending, she brings her crazy family including Caroline's fabled last love. However a dark threat hangs over Caroline and the school, with many wanting to see it eradicated. Will they be able to stop them before it's too late? Eventual Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a bit of background:**

 **This takes place 4 years after the finale of the Vampire Diaries. So January 2022 (according to the timeline on the TVD wikia, the finale of TVD was set in March 2018).**

 **This is basically 8,000 words of set up. How the Mikaelson's came to be in Mystic Falls again. Who exactly is there etc. I don't predict any other chapters being this long, as this took me close to a week to write!**

 **The ages of the twins in January 2022 are 7. Hope is 9. I think… that's what I worked it out as anyway!**

 **This chapter kind of eludes to what happens in season 3 of the Originals, as well as some assumptions I have made from the first two episodes of season 4.**

 **Basically everything is canon up to that point.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _January 2022_

If you had asked Caroline at the start of college, what she thought her life was going to be like in ten years, never in her wildest dreams would she have come up with Headmistress of a secret school. She had seen herself in a luxurious apartment in a fashionable city, becoming a top reporter or broadcast journalist. At night hitting the town with Bonnie or Elena, to look for cute boys to hang out with, being forever 17 did have its advantages after all.

But so many things had changed since the start of freshman year. For a start, she never would have predicted being a mother, Vampirism supposedly taking that away from her. Nor would she have seen herself as a widow, and to Stefan Salvatore of all people. She thought her Mother would be alive still protecting the town, but even the cruel twists of fate had taken that from her. But of all the things that Caroline never saw coming, dealing with multiple Mikaelson's, as well as being friends with a few of them, would have made 18 year old Caroline laugh for a good ten minutes. But in reality, her relationship with the Mikaelson's was complicated.

When she had received _that cheque_ in the post, not long after Alaric had returned from New Orleans, a cheque that she had never cashed, she knew that sooner or later she would hear from Klaus again. In addition to Alaric describing Hope Mikaelson's inability to control her magic, she thought that he was keeping an option open for his child. Which Caroline understood. Not being able to help the girls had driven Caroline and Alaric to open the school in the first place. Though Klaus had been the first Mikaelson that Caroline had heard from in many Original-Free years, she was not the first one that she had seen…

X

 _January 2020, Two Years Earlier_

Caroline was busy cleaning up after breakfast, when she heard Lizzie chatting quite animatedly in Caroline's room. Her eyes narrowed, there were just the two of them in the house, Josie and Ric had gone to Damon and Elena's to run a quick errand, though Lizzie was running a fever so Caroline had made her stay at home.

It took Caroline a moment to identify the other voice, before realising that it was Bonnie on the phone. Caroline had not heard from her since she had been in Italy, travelling and researching a particular coven in the Mediterranean. Caroline smiled, before abandoning the dish cloth and following the conversation into her childhood room.

'Mommy, mommy! Aunt Bonnie says that she has seen the Pyramids, in real life! Can we go and see them too? Please mommy, please?' Lizzie asked. Caroline could see Bonnie's face on the phone, she was worried, this wasn't merely a social call.

'When you are older honey, I promise we will go to Egypt. Why don't you go and draw me some of the other places that you want to go," She lifted Lizzie off the bed and she nodded enthusiastically.

'Ok Mommy, bye Aunt Bonnie!'

'Bye sweetie, I will see you soon,' Bonnie laughed, but it didn't meet her eyes. When Lizzie was safely out of ear shot, Caroline turned to Bonnie.

'What's up Bon? You don't look nearly as happy as you did last time to video chat me,' Bonnie bit her lip.

'Jeez Caroline, cut right to the chase why don't you?' she said taking a sip from her red wine.

'I'm sorry Bon.' Caroline sighed. 'How's Egypt?'

'It's pretty great actually, some really interesting covens out here. I was trying to keep a low profile though.'

'Was?' Bonnie blinked a few times before taking a deep breath.

'Kol Mikaelson is alive.' She drank some more wine, 'And he may be heading your way.' Caroline inhaled.

'What? Why? Why is he coming here?' Caroline stuttered. The last thing she needed was the craziest Mikaelson coming to town.

'There have been rumours Caroline. The supernatural community is on red alert since the Originals reappeared. And now they hear that there is some kind of magic school opening? They think it may be a security risk.' Bonnie explained, fiddling with her necklace.

'Seriously? That doesn't explain Kol Mikaelson.'

'He is actually quite interested in the whole thing. He knew about the school before he found me. I mean I didn't confirm anything major. He doesn't know the girls are Siphoners, but he knows that there are supernatural kids in Mystic Falls. He likes witches, always has.'

'Kol found _you_?' Caroline raised an eyebrow.

'I don't want to talk about it,' she poured herself some more wine. 'I don't think he is going to hurt you or the kids…but Jeremy and Elena killed him…I mean do Mikaelsons ever show restraint?' Caroline paused before replying.

'Elena's at Whitmore, Kol doesn't need to know where she is. Jeremy is still on a recruiting drive, he could be fine. Do you think I should send him away for a while? Maybe to Steven's?'

'I mean, I wouldn't rush him back.' Bonnie replied, the clock behind her chimed 10pm, 'Care, I have to go. I have a meeting with a witch, who may be able to help us with some more magic subjects. The spells I put up around the boarding house should keep anybody bad out. At least until I get back.'

'Thanks Bonnie, I love you'

'I love you too, see you soon', the call disconnected. Caroline sat on the edge of her bed, absentmindedly tapping the phone with her fingers. She didn't even notice Lizzie enter the room again.

'Mommy? Is everything ok?' Lizzie's voice was low, her voice filled with questions. Caroline plastered on her best Miss Mystic Falls smile and turned to her daughter.

'Of course honey. Aunt Bonnie just misses us.' Caroline got up from the bed.

'I miss Aunt Bonnie too. I wish she was here.' Lizzie pulled a drawing out from behind her back 'I drew her a picture'. It was a classic child's drawing. Bonnie was drawn as a stick figure, and the twins holding each of her hands. They were surrounded by fire, but they were protected by a circle of magic. Caroline's heart sank as she realised that this was from her wedding day.

'Wow honey that is beautiful.' Caroline sank to her daughter's level. 'Shall make another picture for Daddy?' Caroline smiled, and Lizzie's eyes lit up.

'Yeah,' Lizzie took her mother's hand and they went and sat at the dining room table.

When Alaric returned with Josie about an hour later, he found them like this. Caroline had Lizzie sitting on her lap, as she drew. They both smiled when they saw Alaric and Josie come through the door.

'Mommy, Uncle Damon and I made cookies! And he gave me all of them to bring home!' Josie ran to Caroline with a baggy of homemade chocolate chip cookies, she had flour in her hair, but her eyes were wide with excitement. Caroline gasped theatrically.

'Oh wow! Why don't you and Lizzie grab a plate and have one!' Caroline said in her Mom voice. Lizzie jumped off of her lap and went into the kitchen. Caroline stood up and turned to Alaric. 'We have a bit of a situation,' He raised his eyes quizzically, as she filled him in.

Over the next week, there was an uneasy feeling in Mystic Falls. Alaric had told Damon, who had elected to not tell Elena to avoid her worrying. But Damon wasn't stupid, he was a human now and would definitely not hold up against any original, let alone Kol. So over the following days, Caroline and Alaric went about their business with the school, whilst quietly keeping their ears to the ground to hear of any new comers into town. Matt was busy with his campaign for Mayor, but he still had pull in the police department. There were no unusual deaths or injuries, and nothing had come up on the security cameras. Neither of them had had any direct confrontation with Kol before, Caroline had only really spoken to Rebekah and Klaus. But Kol's reputation had a habit of preceding him.

A week and half after Bonnie's phone call, a trip to the old Lockwood cellar was needed. Caroline and Alaric had toyed with the idea of using it as a space for self defence classes for the kids. It also allowed for a safe space for any witches to practice, without fear of being caught. Though of course it retained its original use, space for werewolf transitions, but there were no triggered werewolves currently in attendance at the school. It would be converted to that purpose when needed. Caroline had decided to go and see how much of a renovation would be needed.

Having parked at the house, she started the long walk through the woods of the Lockwood property to the cellar. There were so many memories in these woods. Tyler and she had spent a lot of time in them, the summer that Stefan had gone missing with Klaus. They were just friends then, but they both knew they were hiding something from the other. She laughed to herself. They were kids. Playing at being adults. They didn't have a clue what was coming for them, or what was going to happen. She still missed him, even after all this time.

'Well, well, well…if it isn't my brother's tasty little thing,' Caroline froze. The voice came from behind her. Kol. If he had wanted her dead, he could easily just have staked her. _They were in a forest_. She cautiously turned around, smiling slightly.

'Kol Mikaelson. Back from the dead.' She said carefully. 'You know the last time you called me that, your brother threatened to tear out your liver,' he chuckled, though his eyes remained unblinking. They danced with danger and power and Caroline knew that she would never be able to take him in a fight. Not even with the element of surprise.

'Do you make a habit of eavesdropping? Though I suppose, I should be flattered.' He started walking slowly towards her, 'I am sure Nik would love to know that you remembered something that he said from oh so long ago,' he looked at Caroline straight in the eyes. 'How long has it been? 10 years since that little ball?'

'Why are you here Kol?' She said, exuding false confidence.

'Well, after being in the dream world for the last 5 years,' he started counting on his fingers, ' being dead for the few before that, on top of the previous century that I had been daggered' he stopped counting at that point, 'I thought to myself: It's time to experience the modern age for all of its pleasures,' he purred.

'So when you think of all of life's pleasures, you think of Mystic Falls?'

'Well it is home sweetheart' he winked, 'But that isn't the only reason that I am here,' Caroline remained silent. 'I've been watching you, Caroline Forbes, and I have heard some truly interesting tales.' Caroline tilted her head to the left and narrowed her eyes. 'A baby vampire, by any man's standards, you are barely a decade old, but strong. Orphan, but soon enough all of our kind becomes orphans. You got married.' He chuckled again, eyeing the wedding band on her finger, 'to a mortal. Only to be widowed on that same night. How tragic. '

'Where are you going this Kol?' He ignored her, apparently in the middle of his monologue.

' But things get really interesting about 6 years ago. You carried a set of twins. An impossibility for a vampire…but here you are'. Caroline glared at him.

'You lay a finger on my girl's heads I will make you suffer in unspeakable ways,' she snarled. He laughed. Though not maliciously, or condescendingly but seemingly out of genuine amusement.

'Easy love,' he raised his hands in a sign of surrender, 'No need to vamp out,' Caroline had not noticed that she had lost control, revealing her vampire features. 'I'm not here to hurt you Caroline, I'm here to help you!' Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her face returning to normal, but still distrusting.

'Help me? What makes you think that I need your help?' Having an original in town could only spell disaster.

'You need me Caroline. I have been studying witches for the last thousand years. I was one before I was turned. A witch from the Original family bloodline, I was powerful. Or could have been at least.' He added on bitterly, 'I was a witch for a few months in New Orleans for a while,'

'Weren't you dead?'

'That's a story for another time love. The point is, I have all the magical know how to help with the magical kiddies, a thousand years of experience, and the Original muscle that you need to keep the school safe. There are a lot of people that want it to fail.'

'If you wanted to work at the school, you should have sent me a resume' Caroline said sarcastically.

'Ahh but this way, it is so much more personal,' He smiled, for the first time a genuine smile.

'So you aren't going to kill anybody? Elena, Jeremy? They killed you?' she crossed her arms. He paused and licked his lips.

'I won't kill any of your precious Gilbert clan.' She raised her eyebrows, 'don't get me wrong, I love revenge but I tried to kill them before graduation. I have worked out some of my issues. And what can I say, I believe the children are the future…treat them well and-'

'Whitney Houston? Really?' he smirked.

'I love a good ballad,' He stopped. And he looked excited talking about the prospect of imparting his knowledge. Caroline was quiet for a while, as she thought it over. She wasn't going to lie, it was an intriguing prospect. Having an original on side would definitely help matters. Especially if there was a threat looming to her little school. He also seemed to know what he was talking about. She sighed.

'You aren't running from Klaus are you, because I really don't want to get involved in more Mikaelson family drama.'

'Not at all darling, Nik and I are on good terms.' She paused again, staring at Kol. She remembered Elena saying that Kol was the unpredictable one, the dangerous one. More dangerous than Klaus in some ways but… could she really put her girls in danger for him? Thinking with her heart: no. He was too much of a flight risk. But logically? Then he said something she had never thought she would hear come out of an original's mouth. 'Please Caroline. I just want to be around magic again,' Caroline sighed.

'I am not promising you anything. You are on a trial basis. You are going to have to prove that you aren't going to tear the heads off of the kids or staff. So you are going to have to earn my trust. Do you understand?' Caroline ran her fingers through her hair, was she really doing this? Kol broke out into a smile.

'Of course darling.'

'And I want your word that aren't going to kill anybody. That means the Gilberts, Damon, Bonnie, my girls, Alaric or Me,'

'Nik would never forgive me,' Kol winked. Caroline shook her head. 'You have my word'

'Don't make me regret this,' She extended her hand.

'Wouldn't dream of it' He shook her hand, lightly. Everyone was going to hate her.

x

A lot of people were not happy, that was for sure. Damon had refused to talk to her, Jeremy threatened to quit and Alaric threatened to find another dagger for him. That did not go down well. It wasn't until Bonnie vouched for Kol, a surprising turn of events by itself, that the people involved in the school began to get used to Kol's presence. And to his credit, Kol did his time, he paid his dues and eventually became a trusted member of the staff. Though, some people could not let go of the past. Damon and Jeremy remained very suspicious of him. Rightly so, considering what he had put their families through. Despite her best efforts, Caroline actually grew to like him.

After their rocky start, Kol was a genuine friend to her. He gave her some pretty solid advice, he knew what he was talking about and he could have a good time when he wanted to. Likewise, Kol grew fairly fond of Caroline. He had never really had any friends. He had had meals. He had had convenient witch allies. He had had lovers (though that would never happen with Caroline, as Kol valued his life). But he had never had a true friend of his own. Perhaps it was because he was finally away from his family. He knew the bond of 'Always and Forever' applied to him, and knew that one day they would all be reunited. They did not know he was in Mystic Falls, Klaus would surely be enraged, but he supposed that sooner or later they would find him. Whether they were looking for him or not.

He had not been foolish enough to completely abandon his family, as he was known to do previously. He had only been freed from the Dream world for 6 months before he came to Mystic Falls, but he had kept tabs on the family's progress through his various siblings. Amongst the trivial family dramas, Rebekah had informed him that Hope was getting more and more out of control. Her psychic abilities began to drain her and drive her power inward. As well as the fact she was constantly at war with herself. Her werewolf temper made her witch powers fluctuate. The vampire blood that ran through her veins acted as a counter balance, but also counter acted with her witch side. Kol knew that Hope should probably come to the school, and he also knew that the Original family were aware of its existence. He sat in wait until the inevitable admission came.

X

 _April 2021_

Kol had made the transition from creepy original vampire, to valued instructor at the boarding school with relative ease. So much so that he now lived in the Salvatore boarding house, as a permanent resident, in order to ensure the safety of the children. One morning, after conversing with his many spies across the world, to ascertain the current threat to the school, Caroline called him into her office.

'Summoned to the headmistresses' office… how kinky,' he winked.

'If this were a mainstream workplace, I could have you fired for work place sexual harassment,' She smiled, looking at something on her computer.

'The kids love me far too much for you to fire me,' He said with confidence. Which, to be fair, was true.

'I don't know, I think they just like to use you for target practice. And they aren't going to kill you, so they know they can't actually hurt you,' Caroline smiled.

'You wound me Caroline with that sharp tongue of yours.' He placed his hand over his heart melodramatically. 'What can I help you with anyway darling, unless this was a precursor to a crazy night out when we both have the night off?' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'Last time I went out with you for a, and I quote: quiet drink. I woke up in a barn, with a goat eating my hair. I had to wear my hair up for weeks.' Caroline deadpanned. Turning to face him fully now, she noticed he was not even trying to stop laughing.

'For that I apologise, but you can't deny that we don't have a good time,' Kol laughed. Caroline smiled. He could tell she was working up to telling him something. 'What is it Caroline, you are starting to worry me,'. She chuckled darkly.

'I got an email today…from your brother,' her voice cautious, as if she didn't know how he was going to react. Kol just smiled.

'Elijah is finally embracing the 21st Century. I am ever so impressed. Tell me, was he being inappropriate with you?' He leaned forward in his chair.

'Ew gross, no!' she shivered, 'You know I meant Klaus,' Kol paused for a second.

'Was _he_ being inappropriate with you? Though I don't suppose you would mind it coming from him,'

'My God, you are so annoying.' She interrupted him, before he could go anymore down that road. 'Listen, he wants to send Hope here, I have no objections, but I just wanted to know if they knew you were here? I assume Klaus and Hayley will be moving back, but are you going to be ok with that?'

'Sweet Caroline, I have no qualms, I would do anything for my niece, and I believe that coming here would be good for her,' He went to stand. 'But do be a dear and don't tell them that I am here. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we,' He winked as he walked out of the door.

Caroline shook her head lightly. He had gotten way too comfortable around her, but she couldn't bring herself to reprimand him. Her eyes scanned over the offending email, that she was still drafting a reply to.

 **From: klausmikaelson  
To: carolineforbes  
Date: Mon, 5 April 2021, 03:26.  
Subject: Of a personal nature. **

_Dearest Caroline,_

 _I hope this finds you well. I trust the school is flourishing under your leadership, not that I would expect anything less from you._

 _Forgive the impersonal form of my correspondence, but I write of a most urgent matter, that calls for swift attention. As you may be aware, my daughter is something quite unique, like her father before her. However as a Tribrid (blame Rebekah, she coined the phrase and it seems to have stuck), the three parts of herself seem to be constantly at war with the other. Though my sister Freya has tried many things in order to balance her out, it seems that she could benefit with some further education._

 _As I understand it you have a few witches on your staff, and I believe with this extra knowledge, Hope would truly benefit from attending your institution, should you have the space._

 _I understand this is a big ask, but you and I both know that I would never ask something of this magnitude lightly, Caroline._

 _Yours as always,_

 _Klaus_

Caroline hmmphed. Of course he would send her an email like that. How was she supposed to reply to that? She didn't want to start some awkward email chain between the two of them. The part about Hope didn't bother her at all, and Caroline would love to accept Hope to the school. But there were other things to consider. The Originals back in town. She could handle Kol, but Klaus _and Rebekah?_ And obviously Hayley, God she hated her. Pulling herself towards her desk, Caroline started to pen a reply.

 **From: carolineforbes  
To: klausmikaelson  
Date: Mon, 5** **th** **April 2021, 13:48  
Subject: RE: Of a Personal Nature**

 _Klaus,_

 _Of course there is a place in the school for Hope._

 _However, there are many things that need to be discussed:_

 _How soon would you like her to start?_

 _What are her expectations from attending the school?_

 _Can she play well with others? Has she been around other children before?_

 _How long would you like her to attend?_

 _Does Hayley know that you are planning this?_

 _We also need to discuss the pastoral care for Hope, will the entire Original Family be accompanying her? Or will it be a clean break?_

 _Kind Regards_

 _Caroline Forbes  
Headmistress of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted_

Caroline's finger hovered over the send button. Could she send that? Of course she could, she was simply replying to another parent. Resolutely she slammed the send button. This was weird. She hadn't spoken to Klaus in years. The letter a couple of years ago didn't count. That was one sided. But it had been nearly seven years. To him that was probably nothing, but Caroline was still young, so much had happened. And after all that time, this is how she spoke to him for the first time. Did she even want to speak to him? There was a ping from her computer. **New E-mail.** Seriously? It had been like three minutes…God he must be desperate.

 **From: klausmikaelson  
To: carolineforbes  
Date: Mon, 5 April 2021, 13:51  
Subject: RE: Of a Personal Nature**

 _Dearest Caroline,_

 _It is easy to answer any questions about Hope. She will be 9 in May, and is an intelligent vivacious little girl. I regret that she has not spent a lot of time with other children. She has spent most of her time with adults, primarily Hayley during my imprisonment. Though from what I hear she got along with children just fine during that period. Since her return to New Orleans, she has spent most of her time with my family._

 _Hayley and I are in agreement, for the most part, that she should attend your school with immediate effect. And stay for as long as is needed. We obviously expect that she should control her magic a lot more than she currently can. But under your guidance I do not for see any issues in that department._

 _With regards to my family it is more of a difficult matter._

 _Yours,_

 _Klaus._

Caroline frowned. Asshole. Ending the email like that? He was fishing. God. He was already getting on her nerves. He couldn't just say it? He knew that she would need to know about his family. With a new found irritation she opened up to reply.

 **From: carolineforbes  
To: klausmikaelson  
Date: Mon, 5 April 2021, 13:53  
Subject: RE: Of a Personal Nature**

 _Seriously Klaus?_

 _I need to know. Just tell me how many of your crazy circus family I am going to have to try and convince Damon not to stake._

 _Caroline Forbes  
Headmistress of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted_

Caroline looked over the email he had sent again. He was imprisoned? She didn't know that. Kol had never said. He had mentioned the dream world that he had been in, but she had just assumed that Klaus was in there with the rest of the family. Who could have put Klaus down? She couldn't imagine him in chains. **New E-mail.**

 **From: klausmikaelson  
To: carolineforbes  
Date: Mon, 5 April 2021, 13:55.  
Subject: RE: Of a Personal Nature**

 _It is a rather complicated matter love, and rather arduous to type out on this tiny little screen._

 _Perhaps a phone call might be easier._

 _Yours,_

 _Klaus_

Caroline scoffed.

 **From: carolineforbes  
To: klausmikaelson  
Date: Mon, 5 April 2021, 13:57  
Subject: RE: Of a Personal Nature**

 _Stop fooling around Klaus, I am working._

 _Caroline Forbes  
Headmistress of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted_

She sent it. She didn't normally converse with prospective pupils parents like this, but dammit Klaus was already driving her crazy.

 **From: klausmikaelson  
To: carolineforbes  
Date: Mon, 5 April 2021, 13:59  
Subject: RE: Of a Personal Nature**

 _In normal circumstances, is it not customary to discuss these things over dinner? I realise Louisiana is a plane ride away, but I could easily be in Mystic Falls by 7pm, if that is what you want._

 _Yours,_

 _Klaus_

He wouldn't. Would he? Ugh. Caroline couldn't have him here right now. She needed to butter up Damon and Elena…and everybody else. And Kol would be super pissed if he came now, Klaus would probably drag him back to New Orleans and dagger him. And then sooner or later Kol would come back and give Caroline a lecture about friendship. Caroline could do without that.

 **From: carolineforbes  
To: klausmikaelson  
Date: Mon, 5 April 2021, 14:04  
Subject: RE: Of a Personal Nature**

 _I guess you still have my number? Creepy stalker that you are?_

 _Call me at 8pm._

 _Caroline Forbes  
Headmistress of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted_

 **From: klausmikaelson  
To: carolineforbes  
Date: Mon, 5 April 2021, 14:06  
Subject: RE: Of a Personal Nature. **

_Looking forward to it Sweetheart._

 _Yours,_

 _Klaus_

She almost regretted it. Almost. He was an ass, the much was true. But they would always be like that with each other. And he cared about his daughter which Caroline could not fault. She didn't have too long to ponder on their conversation as there was a knock on the office door. Elena walked in smiling, dressed in pale pink scrubs and a large water cooler in her arms.

'Caroline, I have the blood bags that you wanted from the hospital.' She put the cooler onto Caroline's desk.

'Ahh excellent. Thanks for dropping them over.' Caroline opened the cooler, it was filled to the brim with different blood bags in a variety of blood types. 'How is everything?'

'Everything is really good. The hours are long, but who said med school was easy." Elena said tiredly, supressing a yawn she continued, 'Have you got those vervain seeds for me?'

'Yes, give me a minute they are downstairs. Make yourself comfortable.' Caroline got up and headed out of her office, with the cooler in her arms ready to take to the freezer on her way. Just as she got down the stairs she spotted Kol.

'Need a hand with that darling?' he smiled. Caroline glared at him.

'Your brother is an ass,' she thrust the cooler into his arms, not stopping to talk to him.

'It is a family trait!' he called after, still on the spot where Caroline had left him.

When Caroline returned to her office, Elena was not sitting on the sofa under the window like she normally did. She was sat behind Caroline's desk, looking at her computer. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses, and mouth slightly open.

'What are you doing?' Caroline asked. Elena had not noticed her presence, her head snapped up as she realised that she had been caught. She looked at Caroline, in something resembling betrayal.

'What am I doing? What are you doing? You are going to bring Klaus back to town?' She stood up behind the desk and walked around it. Caroline rolled her eyes.

'Klaus coming here is a possibility yes. But, it's not like I am inviting him here. Its Hope, she needs my help.'

'Klaus is evil Caroline, Evil. And you want to bring him back into our lives? I am human now, what if he wants to use my blood again?'

'That is what I am going to find out tonight…don't worry I won't mention your condition to him,' Caroline raised her arms tentatively, almost as if she was surrendering.

'I know you are going to talk to him! You were flirting with him! Like you always have, God.' Elena was getting lost in her own thoughts, and quite frankly Caroline was getting pissed at the accusations.

'I wasn't flir-'

'Stefan is barely cold in his grave and …' Elena stopped, she realised she had gone too far. Caroline was silent, grasping the vervain seeds in the brown bag tightly, her eyes glazed over with rage. 'Care I'm sorry, I didn't mean-'

'Get out.' Elena moved slightly towards her.

'I know you aren't moving on from Ste-' she continued.

'Just go Elena. I have a lot of work to do.' Caroline pushed the vervain into Elena's arms as she walked past her. She silently went to her desk, and started tapping away on the keyboard. Elena licked her lips. She almost went to say something, but decided against it, and left the office. When Caroline heard the door click she stopped pretending to type. Looking down at her left hand, she noticed her wedding ring looked a little tarnished, and took it off and began cleaning it.

The rest of the day passed without incident, but as the clock got closer and closer to 8pm, Caroline found herself getting slightly nervous. The last few two times she had communicated with Klaus, they had been impromptu, unplanned and at Klaus' own initiation. But now, Caroline was stress cleaning. Anything to distract herself for long enough to forget that she was going to have to talk to Klaus Mikaelson again. The girls had only just gone down, both of them asleep upstairs. They had had a busy day, Kol had been teaching them about siphoning magical objects, which they loved. He seemed to have a soft spot for the two of them. Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone ringing shrilly on the kitchen island. **Klaus Mikaelson** flashed on her phone. Of course he would call at precisely 8. That insufferable bastard. Caroline accepted the call.

'So what exactly was so complicated that you were willing to pollute the earth even more with a private plane ride, just to talk to me in person about it?' Caroline smoothly opened with.

'Caroline,' She could hear the smile in his voice, 'I see that time has not dulled your aptitude for wit. Do tell me you have instilled these traits in your children,' he teased.

'I'm their mother, they strive to be like me in every way,' He laughed. 'Stop avoiding the question Klaus, you are really cutting into my reality tv show time,'

'You wound me love. Our first conversation, _in almost seven years_ ,and you would rather find out which Kardashian broke up with her boyfriend this week,' He teased.

'The fact that you even know about the Kardashian's is disturbing. Have you been watching them? '

'Hayley watches them from time to time. It is fairly infuriating viewing.'

'Come on Klaus, tell me why we _had_ to have a conversation rather than just clear this up in an e-mail,'

'E-mails are so impersonal don't you think? I much prefer the art of conversation, especially with you,' He replied.

'Klaus' she warned. 'what is going on? Have you daggered someone again?'

'Not recently. Though Kol has been travelling for the last little while, so that might be why the daggers remain unused.' Caroline remained silent, waiting for him to continue. 'It is not often that I have to ask people for favours. I find myself unaccustomed to it.'

'This isn't a favour Klaus, this is for Hope. She is a scared kid, with power she doesn't understand, power that she cannot control or even begin to know where to start. I've seen it before, I will see it again.' Caroline reasoned.

'I do not doubt that,' He was silent for a while.

'But we had already agreed that Hope would attend the school. This isn't why you called.'

'You are quite right, let's get down to it then,'

'So I assume that you and Hayley will be moving back to Mystic Falls?' Caroline started.

'Only with your permission.' Caroline narrowed her eyes.

'My permission? Since when have you needed my permission for anything?'

'I made you a promise never to return to Mystic Falls. I am not one to break promises to beautiful women,' Klaus was starting to sound more like himself. Caroline scoffed.

'But answering phone calls and sending 3 million dollars in the mail, that's ok?'

'I never promised not to communicate with you again, merely not to step on Mystic Falls soil,' he sounded proud, 'everybody loves a loophole,'

'I would never stand in the way of a father and daughter being together. I assume you would want Hope to live with you and then go in every day, rather than live at the Salvatore's full time?'

'If that were possible,'

'The twins do the same thing, though most of the other students do live on campus, I am sure I can make an exception,' She smiled. Not that he could see, but he could probably hear it in her voice.

'How generous of you sweetheart,'

'But there are conditions of Hope's enrolment. But these are mainly about you.'

'Conditions? What kind of conditions?' Caroline could hear the suspicion creep into Klaus' voice.

'Well I need you to guarantee you aren't going to hurt anybody. Especially my friends,' Caroline noticed that this conversation could have easily taken place 10 years ago, like no time had changed.

'Depends which little friends you are talking about. You of course, know that I would never hurt you, or your little witches. That courtesy extends to, what do they call it these days? Ah yes, your Baby Daddy.' He seemed to get too much joy out of using that phrase, laughing softly but continued. 'Bonnie and the quarterback I also assume, though Mayor would probably be more accurate these days. And of course, the Gilbert-Salvatore's, currently living their little human American dream in sweet Elena's childhood home,' Caroline was quiet for a few moments.

'Have you been stalking me?' Klaus laughed out loud.

'Of course not, but word does spread. Especially when said Baby Daddy comes to visit,'

'Please stop saying that,'

'Well that is what he is isn't he? So that is the best description for him,' Caroline put her hand to her head, and attempted to change the subject.

'You forgot the staff and the kids at my school. All of them.'

'I will not protect them, but I will not harm them,' He said matter of factly.

'I guess that is going to be as good as it gets with you.' She paused, she could hear him breathing on the other end of the line, 'You know Elena is human?'

'I have known for some time, yes.' Caroline heard him take a gulp of a drink.

'How?'

'Believe it or not, the Sun and the Moon Curse still has legs in some parts of the world. Not long after my release I received word from a vampire underling , Collins I believe was his name, that there was a human doppelganger residing in Mystic Falls with her very human boyfriend. I knew that Katerina was dead, but I summarised that it must have been Elena, who in turn had taken the cure.' He was smug.

'And you just sat on this information? You didn't want to start building your hybrid army again?' Caroline poured herself a glass of wine.

'Alas, her blood was contaminated by the cure. Her body rejects magic, she cannot ingest Vampire blood, therefore her blood cannot be used to help sire any hybrids. It strips the body of magic, whatever it inhabits, which would stop a potential hybrid transitioning. It would leave a bloody corpse behind. I am perfectly content to let her live out her days as a human. Perhaps have a child or two, to see if anymore Petrova doppelgangers appear in a few centuries,' Klaus didn't seem at all put out by this.

'You know that is super creepy right?' Klaus laughed. 'Like super creepy, like the bogeyman just stalking Elena and Damon.'

'I've been called far worse than the bogeyman Caroline. Mostly the Devil,'

'Please, I met the Devil, he is so much worse than you.'

'Silas wasn't the Devil, just a love sick fool.' Klaus sounded slightly bitter.

'Ahh Silas. God I wish it was just Silas.' She chuckled slightly. 'I could handle him. He was easy to kill. Cade was…pure evil, he…' _He took Stefan away_ is what she had wanted to say. But then Klaus would start talking about Stefan and she didn't want to deal with his sympathy. She couldn't think about Stefan either, it was still too fresh. He hadn't been dead three years and she still missed him every day.

'Caroline?' Klaus said, she must have been quiet for a long time. She cleared her throat.

'Sorry, um…I mean, isn't that unlikely? Amara and Silas are dead, so nature doesn't have to make copies of them anymore, so why would they need more doppelgangers?'

'Only time will tell. But assuming I leave the doppelganger and everybody else alone. I have your blessing to return to Mystic falls?' He sounded hopeful.

'Well I guess. I assume Hayley will be coming too?' Caroline would not be able to bare being away from her girls for so long a time.

'Well see this is where it gets complicated.' Klaus stated.

'How?' Caroline's voice became accusative at Klaus' overly confident voice.

'Well it wouldn't just be me. Hayley of course would also move. As would Elijah' Elijah wouldn't be so bad. Caroline heard that he was the good brother, he would keep Klaus in line.

'I am sure Elijah will be fine.' Caroline started

'You see sweetheart, its not just him.' He paused, the Mikaelsons loved a good dramatic pause. 'My sister would be joining us too'.

' _Rebekah?'_ She hissed, 'You want to bring Rebekah back here?'

'No, not quite love. My other sister. Freya. She's a witch. Very powerful.'

'The secret older sister is the complication?' Caroline didn't buy it, something else was coming. Klaus laughed darkly.

'Well…not quite. She would make a lovely teacher, don't you think?' Caroline actually heard crickets. That's how not on board with this plan she was.

'You want your sister, to teach at my school?'

'She's an original witch, very powerful.' Where had Caroline heard that before? Oh wait, with Kol! 'she worked with the most powerful witch on the planet for a thousand years. She could help teach those children things they would never dream of!'

'That's why we have Bonnie.' Caroline drank half her glass in one go.

'Come on Caroline. Take a chance.' Caroline sighed.

'You realise what you are asking me right? It's one thing to say to everyone, 'Oh by the way, remember Klaus? Yeah he's coming back. He says he's not going to hurt any of you. But I can't promise anything, cos you know, its _Klaus_ ' and then to say, 'Oh and he's bringing Hayley, who screwed us all. And Elijah…who admittedly I don't really know, but… whatever. Oh and secret original witch sister who could probably kill us with a click of her fingers,' Easy peasy.' She heard Klaus chuckle on the other end of the phone. 'This isn't funny Klaus,'

'I know. I can promise that I won't deliberately hurt any of your little friends. My siblings will not pose a threat either, once they understand that it is what is best for Hope.'

'Once Hope Is settled in. And I think that you are going to make good on your promise of not killing everyone… and if Freya doesn't seem like a complete psycho, I will consider taking your sister on. But until then, no.'

'Caroline-,'

'That is as good as you are going to get Mikaelson, so I would take it,' she warned. There was silence for a while. Too long for a phone call really. Neither of them spoke, each taking into consideration what the other had said. Eventually Klaus spoke:

'Thank you Caroline. I truly appreciate this.'

'Don't mention it. How soon can you get Hope here?'

'End of the month? Or is that too soon?' Klaus sounded like so many concerned parents that Caroline had dealt with.

'Alaric can always come and collect her? It might make the transition easier. She could stay with me until you sort out your way over the top mansion?'

'That is very kind of you, Caroline. I will consider it.' Klaus said resolutely. Caroline nodded.

'Then I guess I will hear from you soon,' Caroline said, wondering if Klaus would take the opportunity to end the phone call.

'I shall look forward to thanking you in person,' _However long it takes_ was unspoken, but both knew those words need never be spoken aloud between them.

'Of course. Goodnight Klaus,'

'Good night Caroline,' The phone call ended. Caroline looked at her phone for a minute, wondering if that conversation had just happened?

Klaus was coming back into town. She had encouraged it. Damon was going to kill her. Could this be anything but bad? Caroline poured herself some more wine, mentally preparing for the fight that was to come.

X

 _January 2022 (Present Day)_

'Caroline? Caroline!' She was snapped out of her thoughts by an agitated Damon. Elena was working late and Ric was investigating a new dark object at the Amory, so Caroline had suggested dinner. Damon insisted on cooking, which Caroline did not argue with. He was a wonderful cook, and he even incorporated blood in Caroline's bolognaise sauce. The girls had been excused and were playing in the living room.

'Hmm? Sorry Damon, I zoned out. What were we talking about?' She looked at him apologetically.

'You know, in some society's, it is considered rude to 'zone out' on a dinner host,' Damon quipped. 'We were talking about Donovan's fundraiser in two weeks, are you going?'

'The fundraiser for the police department? Of course I am going. I am still organising it.'

'Another one? Aren't you organising Miss Mystic in next month?'

'Why wouldn't I? As a former Miss Mystic, I have duties…and they asked me to,' Caroline smiled. She loved organising town events, and having the mayor as a friend let her creative outlets shine.

'Yeah but you are a vampire. You can't come back into town for Miss Mystic for the rest of eternity.' Damon got up and started clearing the table. 'And, not to be a downer, but you still look like you are in High School. You are already 12 years older than you look. People are going to start to notice.' He sing-songed .

'I am going to ask Bonnie if she knows of an appearance spell, that makes it look like I am older to humans. That way I can stay in Mystic Falls and people won't get suspicious.' Caroline got up and started loading things into the dishwasher.

'Bonnie is still in Europe, has been for the last year doing God knows what. Are you expecting her back anytime soon?'

'No but she will. She's been giving lessons to some of the kids via Skype and she said she wants to come back and help them more,'

'Well I won't be holding my breath. I'm human now, I could die.' Damon smiled. 'So what were you thinking about that was more interesting than me?' Caroline sighed.

'Nothing ,really. I mean, I never thought that my life was going to end up like this. I love it, and I wouldn't change it, ever. But when I was 18 and had just graduated, I thought it was going to be so different. But things are still the same, you know?'

'I get it. Things aren't as apocalyptic as they used to be and have settled down. Granted, the Originals are in town and I don't like it. But they aren't causing trouble with me and Elena so I made my peace with it. I think I only seem them at fundraisers and town events,' He opened up a bottle of red wine and poured himself and Caroline a glass. 'But 12 years ago, I never saw us as being friends and we are. I never saw myself as being human, and I am. You are a fantastic mother, a wonderful headmistress and an amazing party planner. Your mom would be proud.'

'I know.' She took the glass from Damon, 'I miss her every day, but some days are easier than others.' They fell into an easy silence, before the girls laughter interrupted them. 'Did you give them sugar?'

'I may have,' he smiled.

'Dammit Damon. I swear to God. It is going to be a nightmare to get them to go to sleep.' Caroline whined.

'Ease up Momzilla, it's Friday night. I am fun Uncle Damon and I give them an end of week treat. If it makes you feel better, Elena never lets me give them anything fun.'

'Which is why I love Elena more.' She teased. 'I'll just finish this glass, then we have to go. I have to go dress shopping in the morning, and Ric has the girls.'

'Sure. Do you still want us to take the girls up to the lake house next weekend?'

'Yeah they are looking forward to it,' Caroline smiled, taking a sip of wine.

 _Meanwhile… in Berlin, Germany_

Bonnie Bennett slept fitfully in the rented hotel room. Visions invading her dreams. The Salvatore school burned before her eyes. Before she could make sense of it, the vision changed to Alaric fighting someone who Bonnie did not recognise. The vision shifted to the Forbes House, Klaus had his hands on Caroline's shoulders in a comforting way and said: 'I will always keep you safe.' The rest of the visions passed in a blur, Caroline on a bed suffering from a werewolf bite. A young redheaded witch holding hands with the twins. Damon standing at the threshold of the Gilbert House in a suit. Caroline shouted 'Protect the girls!'. Dorian hunting. Kol and Klaus in the Salvatore Crypt. Caroline wearing a pale blue dress, dancing with Matt. Rebekah Mikaelson. Elena and Jeremy hugging. Caroline holding hands with the twins.

Then it was over.

Bonnie awoke with a start. It was still dark. She could not have been asleep for long, the digital clock read 1am. She breathed deeply and looked around her hotel room. There was no sign of any intruder. Everything looked the same as when she had fallen asleep. She had had visions before, but none that specific. She grabbed her phone and dialled. Eventually another voice answered.

'Little Witch! To what do I owe this pleasure?' He smiled through the phone.

'We have a problem.' She muttered.

 **A/N: I have not written anything in about 6 years! I have about 4 stories that I just abandoned from when I was 16, most of them I know how they finish, but life just gets in the way.**

 **I vowed to myself that I would not write a long fic again. And if I was going to, I would write it first then upload, like once a week when it was done. So I am kind of cheating. I basically wrote this, and if people want to hear how the rest of the story turns out, I will write it. If not. I think it stands quite well on its own. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I honestly don't know what to say. I am so touched by the reaction and support that people have given this fic. In the first 4 days, there were over 100 follows, and forty reviews. I have never had that kind of response to any of my fics, and it just keeps on growing!**

 **I am going to continue this fic, but updates may be a bit long, but I promise they will happen eventually. I find myself wanting to write stuff, that comes later in the story, so I know I have to persevere so I can write some of it!**

 **If you want sneak peeks of the chapters before they are released, you can follow me on tumblr, my username is** **KlarolineCalories** **. Sometimes I post funny things ;)**

 **Also if anybody knows anyone good with photoshop who could make me a cover for this fic, it would be amazing. Just let me know in the reviews, on tumblr or just message me directly.**

 **So here it is, chapter 2, hope you enjoy! *dives for cover under blankets***

 **Becca**

 **Xx**

The morning had not gone the way that Caroline had planned at all. Lizzie and Josie had overslept, thanks to _Uncle Damon's_ end of week treat, which had made them hyper until the late hours of Friday night. Then her car didn't start, so she had to wait for a mechanic to come and fix it. Whilst also attempting to find her phone. By the time Caroline drove away in her car, she was running three hours late. Caroline did not like to run late, she lived her life on a strict schedule most of the time. Especially when she had free time to herself. Not that she didn't love the girls, but sometimes it was nice not having to listen to the same songs over and over in the car.

She relished the silent car ride over to Mystic Fall's solitary dress store, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited in traffic. There were a few children playing on the grass by the Mystic Grill, all wrapped up in thick coats as the last remnants of snow melted around them. Caroline smiled as she watched three little girls sat playing a hand clapping game. Caroline smiled, remembering doing the same thing with Bonnie and Elena two decades before.

The lights turned green and Caroline continued to drive. Mystic Falls had seemingly stood still as the world had modernised around it. The clock tower continued to dominate the skyline, the Grill was still open against all the odds, though there were no familiar faces behind the bar anymore. Which was a good thing, Matt and Jeremy could not be bus boys forever. Though, Caroline suspected that Damon had his eye on the place.

Caroline pulled up in front of the dress store. It was surprisingly quiet for lunchtime on a Saturday. Though most people left their formal attire far more last minute than Caroline did. A little bell rang as she stepped into the store. Ms. Richardson, the tailor looked over from her desk and gasped.

'Caroline Forbes, what time do you call this? You were meant to be here hours ago!' Ms Richardson was a short, English woman in her sixties. Her voice sounded like a grandmother, soft and lyrical. She wore a black suit, and had square rimmed glasses that never left her body, as she had one of those cables that hung them around her neck. She had known Caroline for her entire life, and had sold Caroline her first formal dress.

'I'm so sorry Ms. Richardson. Everything went wrong this morning. I had car trouble, and I couldn't call you because the girls had hidden my phone.' She walked over to Ms. Richardson and took her hands apologetically, 'It's been a bit of a stressful morning.' Ms. Richardson nodded in understanding, and nodded.

'Not to worry dear, these things can't be helped. What are we looking for today?'

'Well I need something for the Policeman's fundraiser in a couple of weeks. Nothing to showy, maybe a cocktail dress? But also something for Miss Mystic Falls, you know the drill, subtle, understated but also formal and beautiful,' Caroline was in her element as Ms. Richardson handed her a glass of chilled champagne.

'Miss Mystic Falls? That's over a month away dearie!'

'I know, I know. I just like to be prepared.'

'Any particular colours in mind?' Ms. Richardson had one hand on her chin as she thought of potential dresses.

'Well maybe a nice burgundy, warm colours for the fundraiser. Then maybe a neutral or pastel colour for Miss Mystic.'

'What kind of length? Floor length? Knee? Thigh?' She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

'Ms. Richardson!'

'Miss Mystic is boring sweetheart. We could spruce it up a bit!' Caroline laughed, a genuine laugh, one that she had not in a very long time.

'Let's see how we go with Knee or full length,' Caroline sipped some more champagne.

'Ok poppet, give me ten minutes,' She bustled into the back room.

'I was going to go to Maxi's bakery, next door and get a few croissants. Do you want anything?' she called.

'No darling, far too fatty for me. Not like you young ladies who can eat whatever they want,' she shouted from the back. Caroline smiled to herself. Some things never changed. She quickly finished off the rest of her champagne flute and left the store.

The breeze was bitter as she stepped into the cold. Her blonde hair whipped around her, and Caroline cursed the fact that she hadn't thought to bring her hair band with her. Making the short trip to Maxi's, she welcomed the warmer air as soon as she stepped into the door. It was a fairly big bakery, for Mystic Falls anyway. There were a few tables at the front of the store. But there were several tables along the shop floor, with some stretching behind the corner, out of sight of prying eyes.

'What can I help you with Ms. Forbes?' the teenager behind the counter said. She eyed the croissants greedily.

'Umm…Can I have 2 croissants, a mixture of fruits and an Earl Grey please.' Ms. Richardson would appreciate the tea and Caroline could apologise for being so late.

'Sure thing, if you want to take a seat I'll make your tea,' The teenager smiled. It was an odd feeling. Is this the kind of guy she should be attracted to? If things had been different. He was 17, Caroline looked physically 17, would this be the kind of man that Caroline would date? Would she be stuck forever in the awful 16-25 dating pool? It wasn't uncommon. Damon was only physically older than Elena by a few years. Caroline shuddered at the thought, which had literally come out of nowhere.

'Caroline!' A very excited voice said. Caroline turned around and saw Hope Mikaelson bounding towards her as she threw her arms around her waist in a hug. Caroline smiled. 'I thought I heard you!'

'Hi sweetie!' She rubbed her auburn locks affectionately. 'I hope you are keeping out of trouble,' Hope smiled and let go of Caroline. She noticed that Hope too was wrapped up in several layers of warm clothing, despite being inside.

'I am sure I don't know what you mean,' Hope glanced at her, which reminded Caroline uncomfortably of Klaus. They had the same glint in their eyes. 'Are the twins with you?' Hope tried to look around Caroline.

'Not today, they are with their Dad. Who are you with? You didn't come here by yourself did you?' Caroline gestured to the vacant sofa, and they both sat down. The Mikaelson house was on the outskirts of town, Caroline dreaded to think that they had let her wander off.

'No. Uncle Elijah is with me.' As if on cue, Elijah Mikaelson appeared from around the corner, his eyes found Hope immediately. He didn't seem disturbed that she had run off, but that was the benefits of having supernatural hearing. 'He keeps looking at his phone and making his concerned face,' Caroline struggled to maintain a straight face as Hope did her best impression.

'Caroline, what a pleasant surprise to find you here,' he smiled. She could see how it could be disarming to the right woman. 'I have not seen you since yours and Kol's latest escapade. I am thankful you managed to save the rug,' He was wearing his usual suit, with a large black coat and had his hands in his pockets. Caroline almost blushed with embarrassment. Elijah seemed to be able to embarrass her easily.

'No Hayley?' Caroline tried to change the subject.

'Mom had to call Dad, so we came out for brunch.' Caroline looked at Elijah, who made no inclination that anything was the matter. Clearly he had taken Hope out so she wouldn't have to hear an argument between her parents.

'Your Dad is still in New Orleans?' Caroline focussed on Hope again. 'He's been gone nearly a week now hasn't he?'

'He had to go and see Marcel. But it's ok. I FaceTime him every day.' Hope said, 'He said he would be back soon,' she looked sad.

'Niklaus hopes his business in New Orleans will be finished by next week.' Elijah said. 'Would you like to join us Caroline?'

'I wish I could, but I only came in for a quick bite. I am dress shopping and Ms. Richardson has a schedule to keep.' Caroline stood up. 'But hey, tell you what, if your Mom and Uncle Elijah don't mind, you could come over later and play with the twins?' Hope's face lit up with a smile.

'Please Uncle Elijah. Can I go? Please?' Elijah smiled at his niece.

'We shall check with your mother. But I don't see why not,' He ruffled Hope's hair affectionately. 'Why don't you go and finish your hot chocolate and I will join you in a moment.'

'Ok, see you later Caroline,' Hope smiled, and walked back to her table. Once they were alone Elijah turned to Caroline.

'Thank you for offering to have the Hope this afternoon Caroline. It means a great deal to her.'

'It's no trouble. The girls love her and Hope is no trouble at all. It must be lonely for her, up in that house with no other kids to play with.' She mused.

'I believe she is happy, but she is particularly missing Niklaus at the moment.'

'Are things really that bad in New Orleans?'

'Things have escalated.' He paused, 'Have you spoken to him?'

'Not for a few days. But he told me things were calming down and that he would be home by now.'

'He did not forsee it taking this long.' Elijah looked at Caroline quizzically. As if he was trying to ascertain something from her body language. Though Caroline appreciated the fact that Elijah kept his family in check, it was times like this, when she swore he was analysing her every breath, that she got the feeling that he didn't quite like her.

'Well its Klaus, he'll be fine.' Caroline smiled. 'I'll just run the play date by Ric and then I can come and get her from the house if you want?'

'That would be lovely. You have my number?'

'Yes. I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours,' the teenager behind the display cabinet called her name, her order was ready.

'Until then. Good Day Ms. Forbes.' He bowed his head slightly then went to join Hope. He was so old school. Caroline watched Elijah's retreating figure with trepidation. He was the only Original that made Caroline feel uneasy. Even Freya, who Caroline did not trust but appreciated her magical knowledge, she knew where she stood with her. But for some reason Elijah just made her feel weird. Despite Elena still vouching for him. But that was an entirely different dynamic.

X

The dress fittings had gone without a hitch, and Caroline had chosen dresses for both occasions. After clearing it with Alaric and Hayley, Caroline was en route to the Mikaelson's to pick up Hope. It was rare that Caroline was there during the day, most of her visits to the Mikaelson's involved returning a drunken Kol back to the house. Which didn't make sense, because he was a thousand years old and should have a way better tolerance.

Caroline parked up on the drive, as near to the front door as she was able. There were too many Mikaelson's at this house that she didn't trust, and didn't want to spend any more time here than was necessary. She rang the doorbell impatiently as she waited for Hope to appear. When she finally did, she was accompanied her Mother.

'Caroline,' She said coolly.

'Hayley,'

'I can come and get her at 7? If that's ok?' Hayley said as she helped Hope with her coat.

'That's fine. Do you want me to make her dinner or anything? The girls usually eat at 5:30 so it wouldn't be any trouble,' Caroline prided herself on being an exceptional hostess.

'That would be great thanks,' Hayley smiled primly. 'Now you be good for Caroline and Ric ok?'

'Yes Mommy,' Hayley and Hope kissed their index and forefinger then touched them together, before grabbing Caroline's hand and walking to the car. Caroline smiled down at her, Hope and she enjoyed a rather good friendship. She had lived with Caroline for a couple of weeks before her parents had moved back to Mystic Falls last year. Hope had been shy initially but she had quickly warmed up to Caroline and the girls. The girls had been her first friends and Hope had quickly become assimilated into their lives. It had not changed when she had moved back in with her family.

The car ride was uneventful as Hope sat excitedly in the back seat, until Caroline pulled into her driveway. Hope had already taken off her seatbelt and was sitting impatiently waiting for Caroline to get out of the car. As they both walked towards the front door Caroline could hear the girls giggling from inside. She smiled to herself, she would never tire from the sound of her children laughing. As soon as she opened the front door, Hope ran to Josie and Lizzie in the sitting room.

'Where the bloody hell, have you been?' A very familiar voice boomed, emerging from the sitting room.

'Sorry that I have a life Kol. What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at the school?' Caroline walked past him into the kitchen.

'I see my little niece has come along too. Do you love her more than me? Is that what this is?' Kol sped to the Kitchen table, and started drinking blood from a glass.

'Kol, we have discussed this. The girls are all friends.'

'Hey, I'm their friend too!'

'Hope's not as needy,' Caroline smiled patting his cheek as she moved towards the fridge. 'Where's Ric?'

'That bore of yours? Oh he left about thirty minutes ago. He said something about Dorian getting his hands on some sort of cursed object,'

'Oh my God, is he ok?'

'Oh he'll be fine darling. It's just some old relic. Ric called me and asked for my opinion,' Kol put his feet up on the dining table. 'Because I'm the font of all knowledge,'

'Or because you are old as dirt,' she pushed his feet off the table as she sat opposite him, sipping a mug of blood.

'No need to be rude,' the girls laughed in the other room, 'Was this little visit planned?'

'No, I ran into her and Elijah in town. She was upset about Klaus still being gone, so I invited her over for a play date.' Kol chuckled darkly.

'I am sure Hayley appreciated that,'

'ugh, don't get me started on her,' Caroline lowered her voice so the girls could not hear her. They had come to an understanding long ago. Neither liked the other, neither trusted the other and neither enjoyed being in the others company. But they were both mothers to supernatural children. Children that all happened to be friends, which meant that in the presence of their children they were civil to each other. Needless to say, Caroline and Hayley did not spend a lot of time together.

'I think she just gets annoyed that Hope always has to come over here. And the twins never come to Hope,' Kol whispered conspiratorially.

'Hey, my house isn't filled with Originals or a were-bitch who snapped my neck. Out of your entire family, I only trust like 2 of you with my children,' Caroline muttered.

'Well I am honoured.' He smiled, 'But who do you trust more? Me…or Nik?'

'Kol' she warned, taking another sip.

'I mean, he's been invited in. Nobody else in my family has. Not even St. Freya.' Kol hissed her name.

'I haven't decided whether or not to trust Freya yet. I think two originals with invites is more than enough for any sane person.'

'You know Hayley is jealous of you?' Kol poured himself some blood.

'We can talk about the pros and cons of your extended family tree when the girls aren't in ear shot.' Caroline attempted to change the subject. She didn't feel right bitching about Hayley, when Hope was in the next room. This fact did not seemingly affect Kol.

'Very well…but she does hate the fact that you have Nik wrapped around your little finger. '

'I so, do not have Klaus wrapped around my finger,'

'Me thinks, the lady doth protest too much!' He wiggled his eyebrows.

'Klaus and I are friends.' Kol gave her look, but paused for a moment.

'Do you want me to take Hope home? So you don't have to deal my extended family?'

'She is staying for dinner, but yeah that would be great.'

'You're not cooking are you?' Kol almost looked offended.

'I'm not that bad!'

'Hope is used to Michelin star chefs cooking for her,'

'Well your family needs to stop compelling them!' Caroline hissed.

'I'll do the cooking tonight, I learned a few things in my time,' he got up and cracked his fingers, and walked over to cupboards, conducting a search.

'I'll text Hayley. Don't break anything!'

'I make no promises darling, except that your taste buds will be tingling…Do you have a kiss the cook apron?' Caroline rolled her eyes.

She walked into the living room, the girls were all sitting on the sofa, watching one of their favourite movies. Josie noticed Caroline's presence in the door.

'Mommy, come and watch it with us! It's your favourite!'

'Yeah Mommy!' Lizzie said.

'Alright, alright.' Caroline sat down on the floor in front of the sofa, so that she didn't seemingly pick favourites. Josie, who was sat closest to Caroline, started playing with her hair. 'Do you like this movie Hope?'

'Yeah, I've watched it with Dad before.' Hope said sadly. Caroline noticed a small sigh escape her lips. Klaus wasn't often away, but sometimes he had to leave. Each time he left Hope behind, and whilst Hope understood why she had to stay, she couldn't understand why her Dad had to leave at all. Which was not ultimately surprising, what nine year old ever wanted their Dad to go away?

X

Dinner had been a moderate success, not that Caroline would admit anything less to Kol. The girls had loved having Kol cook for them, and his ego had gotten a significant boost. Before Caroline had reminded him that his critics were children who were happy with an oven pizza. He and Hope had left before eight, as she was excited to call her Dad before she went to bed. The girls were tired from their long day, and had gone to bed early. Which left Caroline with very little to do, after she had cleaned up and organised her planner for the week. She was enjoying her unprecedented relaxing evening, until 10:40 when her phone rang. Only one person would call her that late. Sure enough the caller ID read: **Klaus Mikaelson**. She smiled slightly as she accepted the call.

'Do you know what time it is? Have you not heard of the 'nine, nine' rule?'

'I honestly can't say I have, but I am sure you will enlighten me,' He sounded tired, though that did not deter Caroline.

'It's rude to call someone before 9am, or after 9pm. Or you should at least text first to say you were going to call. I could have been busy,' Caroline stressed.

'I will make a note for next time. Should I find myself breaking the 'nine, nine' rule. As you so eloquently put it.'

'Thank you. That is all I ask,' she looked at her nails, 'So what's up in the Big Easy?'

'Oh the usual, mischief, murder and mayhem. Same old, same old in the quarter,' Caroline could hear some music in the background, and wondered if he was in the street. 'Nothing I can't handle.'

'Are you in a bar?' Klaus chuckled.

'No love, I am standing on my balcony overlooking the street. There is some kind of party going on at the moment. You would love it here,' Caroline scoffed.

'Maybe when there isn't so much, mischief, murder or mayhem going on,'

'I got off the phone with my daughter earlier this evening. She said she spent the afternoon with you,'

'She misses you Klaus, you need to get back soon,'

'I am trying my best, but Marcel is having a particularly bad time with some witches. He needs my help.'

'He is over two centuries old, and he still has those super weird hybrid teeth. He can handle himself. And isn't Rebekah still there?'

'She has proven to be quite unhelpful in these matters,' Klaus sighed, 'I didn't call you to talk about New Orleans business.'

'Okay, then why did you call?'

'Oh, I just wanted to extend my gratitude for your hospitality towards my daughter. And of course to find out, how your dress shopping went.'

'Very well thank you, and before you ask, No. I didn't put them on the Mikaelson account,'

'Why ever not love?' He sounded a mix between exasperated and amused.

'Because 1. I am not a Mikaelson, 2. I have my own money, and 3. It's creepy,' she stated.

'I thought friends liked to do nice things for each other,' There was a cheer in the background, as the party goers got more excited on the street down below.

'Yeah like, bringing each other coffee or giving nice birthday presents, not spending hundreds of dollars on outfits for each other,'

'I gave you a birthday present last year. You didn't accept that either,' he muttered.

'Yes Klaus, because it was an Island. Who gives a small island to someone for their birthday?'

'I thought it was quite a spacious island. And it was no bother really, I own several just like it,'

'I think next time you should stick to the fifty dollar budget that I suggested.'

'Well that is just absurd, let it never be said that Klaus Mikaelson is cheap,'

'Believe me, nobody is saying that. A manipulative ass, with a tendency for the dramatic? That is what they are saying about you.' Caroline laughed. 'So when do you think you will be home?'

'Miss me already?' She could hear his smile through the phone.

'I am just wondering how long I am going to have to deal with a very mopey Mikaelson.'

'I should hope to be back by the Policeman's fundraiser.' The noise on Klaus' end had dissipated, he must have gone inside.

'You know you don't actually have to come, right? It might be nice to have one town event without a member of your family scaring the locals,' she joked.

'You know I love a good party Caroline. And any organised by you, is sure to be excellent.' Talking to Klaus was often like this. He continued to flatter Caroline at every opportunity, which was sometimes exhausting. She sighed.

'Do you ever get tired of trying to be charm me?'

'No. I find it comes quite naturally to me.'

'Klaus!' Caroline heard an unfamiliar voice on Klaus' end of the line, somebody had joined him in New Orleans.

'I'm afraid I have to go.' His voice changed. It was more urgent, he was tense.

'Okay,' Caroline said.

'I will be back soon. Goodnight love,' Caroline frowned as the phone disconnected.

X

Almost a week later, Klaus had still not returned from New Orleans. Caroline had not heard from him since their phone call on Saturday night, though she supposed no news was good news. Hope was continuing to thrive, despite the absence of her father, though whenever Caroline saw any of the Mikaelsons, she could tell that Klaus' absence was being felt.

Klaus primarily came to collect Hope from school, though it wasn't unusual for her other family members to do so. However since Klaus' absence, she saw a lot more of Elijah. Freya was not a member of staff, more of a consultant to the school, but since Klaus had left she seemed to be at the school more often. Sometimes helping Kol with the witches, or Jeremy with hunting. Caroline remained suspicious of her. Particularly after what Kol had told her about what she did to Davina Clare.

There was a steady community of young witches growing in the Salvatore Boarding House. Witches from all over the country were sending their children to the school. Though it hadn't always been easy, not many witches liked the idea of a Vampire calling the shots. Many still didn't trust Caroline, and they were still unaware of the Mikaelson presence at the school. If one Vampire was bad, the Original Family would have been a deal breaker. However once they had heard a Bennett witch was on the faculty, a few more witches began to appear at the school. No siphoners like the twins, but all practitioners of Traditional magic came readily. Those who practised Ancestral magic, such as the children from New Orleans, could not attend. As a member of the Original Family, Hope was a practitioner of Traditional magic, rather than being chained to the ancestors of New Orleans. By no means was the School witch community large, but sizeable. Along with the grimoires that Kol had acquired over the centuries, and Bonnie's collection, the children had a large library of things to learn.

Which is why, when Caroline heard a loud boom coming from the library, she wasn't as fazed as she would have been even a year ago. She had been sitting on the freezer in the basement, sipping from a blood bag, when it had happened. She rolled her eyes, thinking about the repair job, before hopping off the freezer, and throwing the empty blood bag in the bin. She walked up the stairs, and was confronted by the smell of smoke and burning wood. Luckily Dorian was already on the case with a fire extinguisher, and Alaric was herding the students away from the debris.

'What happened?' Caroline said calmly. There was a group of young witches all gathered in a huddle, each trying not to look at the other. A small crowd had gathered of other students, who came to look at the latest chaos.

'It looks like one of these three were practising when they should not have been.' Alaric said between lifting books off the floor. Caroline narrowed her eyes and turned to the three teens.

'Is anyone going to confess?' The witches looked at the floor. Not wanting to make eye contact with Caroline or their other conspirators. After a minute or so, Caroline turned to Dorian, 'Was anybody hurt?'

'No, they were lucky,' He gathered up some of the last books.

'Okay then, you three are coming to my office. Now.' She pointed at the three witches and frog marched them to her office. They were silent. Either too scared to talk or unwilling to. By the time Caroline sat behind her desk, they looked a little skittish. She softened her eyes and looked at them, 'So, who is going to tell me what happened?' There was silence, 'I'm not mad, I just want to understand what happened. You aren't in trouble,' Her voice was warm. There was still silence.

Caroline looked at the witches. The first was a Teodoro Wexford, or Teo for short. He was 14 years old, and a talented young witch who came from St. Francisville, Louisiana. A tiny town only an hour away from New Orleans, he was one of the first students at the school after Alaric found him. He was descended from a rather affluent witch family, whose origins had been slavery. Their magic was a mix of the old world and the new, as their ancestors had handed down their traditions secretly and silently merged their traditions with their new circumstances. After Slavery had ended, their family had risen to prominence, despite the hardships they faced doing so in the deep South. Their family had prospered, until the year before, in which the entire family had been wiped out in mysterious circumstances. Teo had only been spared as he was out of the state, but upon his return he found Alaric and Klaus waiting for him at his decimated family home. Caroline cared for him more than the other two witches who stood accused.

Next to Teo was the mischievous Taliyah Sinclair. Her head was bowed, but Caroline could tell that she was laughing. She narrowed her eyes. Also 14 years old she was already beautiful and she knew it. She was from a coven in New York. Her mother was in over her head, with 6 other mouths to feed, and could not cope with Taliyah's powers becoming increasingly prevalent. She was the product of two powerful witch lineages merging, which made Taliyah a force to be reckoned with. Jeremy had found her the year before, but it had taken some convincing for her to eventually attend the school. She had been at the school since September, and already was running rings around some of the boys also in attendance.

Caroline turned to the last child, a boy. One of the older students in attendance at 16, Isaac Darnell was sent to the school by his mother. Isaac was not a phenomenally powerful witch, he didn't have any particularly powerful attributes. His mother had sent him to the school when she had gotten a new boyfriend, and she didn't want to have to look after him anymore. He was a weedy looking boy. Skinny, with flat brown hair, that had no style or texture to it. He was quiet and tended to get on with things, but sometimes found himself in these situations.

'Well?' Caroline pressed. There was still silence. ' Fine. If nobody is going to confess then I'll have to punish all of you.' She pulled out the folders of the students, assessing what privileges could be revoked. 'Lets start with you Miss Sinclair,' Taliyah smirked at her, ' I'm confiscating your cell phone for a week, you have no excursion privileges for the next month and you have to help Ms. Fiero collect ingredients for her spells, as well as clean out her equipment when instructed until I say otherwise,'

'That isn't fair!' Taliyah whined, 'you can't take away my cell phone, and Ms. Fiero is weird,'

'Life isn't fair. You could have been honest with me, but you weren't. Now go and help Dorian clean up the library,' Caroline snapped the file shut, and moved onto the next one without even looking up.

'ugggh!' Taliyah moaned as she stormed out of the office, slamming the door. There was silence for a few minutes, before Caroline spoke again.

'Teo, I am confiscating your cellphone for a week, no excursions privilieges for the next month and you have to help Jeremy with his weapon stockpile. He can instruct you on how he wants that to be achieved.' She looked up at him, he looked irritated, but accepted his punishment. 'Off you go,' she gestured to the door. He glanced quickly at Isaac before leaving.

'Sorry Ms. Forbes,' he muttered as he closed the door. Caroline sighed a little, and looked at Isaac. He was looking at his shoes.

'Isaac, I don't really know why you are here. You should know better than the others. You are older, you should be setting an example to them.' Caroline looked for any sign of remorse, there was none. Her lips narrowed. 'You have the same punishment as the other two, no excursions, no phone. And you will be helping Kol with whatever he wants you to do. You are excused.'

He looked up at her and nodded slightly before leaving the office. Caroline let out a groan when he had done so, spinning around in her chair. Being the disciplinarian was hard, but the kids needed to have boundaries.

'Gosh, Headmistress Forbes is harsh,' a voice came from behind her bathroom door. The office was Damon Salvatore's previous bedroom, and Caroline had elected to keep the ensuite. Damon had elected to take his bed. 'I feel sorry for the twins when they become teenagers,' Elena stepped into Caroline's office.

'I don't even want to think of when they are teenagers. I haven't even started planning their birthday yet!' Caroline turned in her chair to look at Elena, she was out of scrubs which was weird these days.

'They are only turning eight Care, they will love whatever you do.'

'I have less than two months Elena. The countdown is on!' Elena laughed softly. She sat down on the other side of Caroline's desk. 'Have you come to pick the girls up?'

'Yeah. Damon is loading up the car back at the house. He's excited.'

'Well that's never a good thing,' Caroline narrowed her eyes, 'I think he likes being fun Uncle Damon too much,'

'Are you doing anything nice this weekend?'

'I'm going to Matt's for dinner tonight, but apart from that no. Kol will probably try and take me out to some bar, but I plan on hiding.' Elena stiffened at the mention of Kol.

'I still think it's weird that you guys are friends.'

'Believe me, so do I. But, he is my friend. And he's great with the girls.' Caroline was interrupted by a knock at the door, 'Come in!' The twins burst through the door.

'Aunt Elena!' They both shouted, running towards her to give her a hug. Elena jumped up just in time.

'Hey girls! Are you ready to come away with me and Uncle Damon this weekend?'

'Where is Uncle Damon?' Lizzie asked.

'He said he would give us chocolate when you weren't looking,' Josie smiled.

'Josie! That was a secret!' Lizzie glared at her.

Caroline and Elena exchanged a look and said, 'Fun Uncle Damon,' .

X

Caroline rang Matt's doorbell. He was living at the Lockwood mansion again, which was good for him, considering he was the youngest ever Mayor of Mystic Falls. She had come straight from the school. The twins were off with Damon and Elena, Alaric was at the grill with Jeremy, and Kol was back at the Mikaelson Mansion.

'Ms. Forbes.' Matt's housekeeper Claire opened the door. An attractive woman in her early forties, she had worked for Matt since he became Mayor. She had an apron tied around her waist , and her hair in an elaborate up do. Caroline smiled and stepped inside, Claire took her coat. 'Mr. Donovan is expecting you. He is in the office,'

Caroline walked through the house with familiarity, she found Matt in the office, as promised sitting behind his desk. He was in his work suit, but his tie and jacket had been abandoned on a chair at the side of the room. He wore glasses now, reading some sort of Mystic Falls document, his eyes swam with concern. He hadn't noticed Caroline come in.

'Knock, Knock,' Caroline smiled, knocking on the door. Matt's eyes darted up.

'Care? Is it eight already?' He looked at his watch, and stood up, taking his glasses off. 'God, I'm sorry, I didn't realise,'

'Hey, it's ok. Mystic Falls doesn't run itself.' Matt still looked off guard from being interrupted, 'is everything ok?' Matt sighed.

'Yeah, yeah it is. I don't know about you but I feel like a drink.' Matt walked over to the bookcase, and pulled out a thick book. He opened it, to reveal a large bottle of bourbon where the pages should be.

'Why do you have bourbon in hollowed out books? Who are you hiding it from?'

'This isn't just any bourbon. This is from Richard Lockwood's personal stash. The good stuff circa 1993.' Matt started pouring it into two glasses.

'Really? I thought Carol would have drank all the good stuff,' Caroline grinned. Matt shook his head.

'Tyler used to sneak us both alcohol, Carol never found this. Though I only opened this bottle last year. Apparently he bought it the day Ty was born. ' Matt handed her a glass.

'To the Lockwoods.' Caroline raised her glass in a toast, 'May they rest in peace,'

'The Lockwoods' Matt clinked his glass. They both sat down on the sofa. 'I don't know what is going on with dinner,'

'Don't worry, Cougar-Claire is handling it,'

'I wish you would stop calling her that,' Matt said half-heartedly.

'Tell me I'm wrong, Matt. She's a housekeeper who wears too much make up and shows to much skin to not be after the Mayor.' Caroline scoffed.

'Have you heard from Bon? I tried to call her a couple of days ago and it went straight to voicemail.' Matt said, trying to change the subject.

'Last I heard she was in Rome. But you know what she is like, running around Europe it's hard to keep up. Is everything ok?

'Yeah, I just wanted her opinion about something.'

'Maybe I could be of help,' Matt took a sip of his bourbon.

'I'm thinking of creating a tribute to the people that have died in office in Mystic Falls. Richard and Carol Lockwood died whilst they were Mayor. And Rudy, was killed by Silas, so I just wanted to run it by her,' Matt looked at Caroline, who smiled gently.

'I'm sure she would love it,' Matt nodded to himself.

'So how is the policeman's raffle going? Everything ready?'

'Who do you think you are talking to? The caterer is booked. The decorations finalised. Everything will be flawless on Tuesday,'

'Great. I can't decide if I should wear a suit, or my formal Policeman's uniform.' Matt mused, taking a sip.

'I think the policeman's uniform is best. Mom always used to wear hers at the raffle.'

'You will have to save me a dance, assuming I have a moment.' Matt smiled.

'Obviously Matt. Did your secretary find a decent dress? We can't have her whoring up the event. I know her style.' Caroline pointed at him. He held his hands up in defence.

'I sent her to Ms. Richardson as you requested. Don't worry, she will be fine. Have you got yours yet?'

'Please' Caroline grinned, 'I already have the perfect dress.'

 **a/n : So I know a lot of you wanted to see Klaroline interacting in person in this chapter, but don't worry, it is coming! This chapter was still a bit about catching up on what people were doing, but there is a point to all this set up! I promise!**

 **Please Review it makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *appears from behind a tree waving a white flag* I honestly don't know what to say to all of you apart from apologise. Since I last updated in May 2017, my life has been quite literally a rollercoaster. I had some family problems, moved and started my teacher training year! It has quite honestly been the most intense year of my life!**

 **I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, especially those who have reviewed in the last few months. It means so much to me that people are still reading this, and enjoying it. Your reviews helped me kick start myself into writing the rest of this chapter, as well as the 4 snow days that we have had in the UK thanks to the #beastfromtheeast (seriously check the hashtag on twitter, its hilarious) and Storm Emma.**

 **I can't promise when I will update again, hopefully you won't have to wait another 10 months. I think about this story every day, and what is going to happen to all the characters. We haven't even got to the good stuff yet! I fully intend to continue with it, even if I have shorter chapters rather than the 7,000 word ones I have been churning out!**

 **Please let me know what you think of the chapter, I am not 100% happy with how it turned out, but I couldn't let you all down by not posting it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Becca**

 **Xxx**

 **xxxxx**

'What do you mean there is a problem with my dress?' Caroline asked Ms. Richardson. It was the day of the raffle and the shop was significantly busier than it had been when Caroline had come for her first fitting. There were teenagers looking for Prom dresses, as well as older women looking for a dress for the evening.

'I'm so sorry dear. One of my new assistants made a drastic mistake with the alterations. It will take time to repair, but it will be ready for Miss Mystic Falls next month.' Ms. Richardson pleaded. This was odd, she had never had done this to Caroline before, and Ms. Richardson was notorious for her time keeping skills.

'Well what the hell am I supposed to wear tonight then?' Caroline's voice grew low, nearly reaching growl like levels.

'The dress that you had ordered for Miss Mystic Falls is ready. How about that?' Ms. Richardson tried to reason.

'The pale blue one?' Caroline paused for a moment, it could work. It wasn't her original vision, but it definitely had possibilities. It was a lot more formal, but the Policeman's raffle was black tie. And she could dance in it. 'I am not happy. But fine. I need to try it on to make sure it's ready.'

Ms Richardson sighed with relief. ' I'm ever so sorry my dear. I don't know what came over her. Came in all groggy she did, and ripped a large chunk out of your dress for tonight. Rest assured your dress will be ready for Miss Mystic. And I will give you a sizeable discount.' She winked, as she walked out to the back of the shop. Caroline smiled weakly.

The day of an event was always stressful for Caroline. She had left the school in the capable hands of Alaric, whilst she had last minute preparations for the evening. Today that included picking up her dress, going over to the Policeman's Hall and making sure everything was set up correctly, getting her hair and make up done, briefing the security and making sure all the prizes were accounted for. Having stumbled over the first task, now having to have a last minute fitting, it set Caroline back further than she would have liked.

The dress store had a large purple curtain that pulled across the width of the store. Behind it were 6 dressing rooms, each surrounding a large pedestal that women could stand on to look at their dresses from multiple angles. Caroline summarised that the reason for the curtain was to keep the gowns private, and not have the unwanted attention of other shoppers. After the debacle that Caroline had experienced with her Prom dress and emotionless Elena, she couldn't help but agree that the curtain was a necessity. It was busy today, with women flittering in and out of dressing rooms. Caroline plastered on her best smile and charmed her way into a dressing room.

The minutes ticked by, but eventually Caroline stood on the raised platform and looked at her reflection. The dress was beautiful. The dress was sleeveless and knee length, with slight ruffles from the waist. She smoothed down the dress and turned to look at it from different angles. It would have to do. Resolutely, Caroline stepped down off the pedestal and moved into the dressing room to change back into her jeans.

'Ms. Richardson!' She called.

'Yes dear? Is everything alright?' She was hemming the skirt of another woman's dress. It was gold, and tacky.

'The blue dress will have to do. But I want complimentary shoes and Jewellery from your private collection, for the stress that you have put under at such short notice to find a dress,' Caroline smiled, as she pulled on her top.

'Caroline! I'm not running a charity here!' Caroline heard Ms. Richardson gasp. Caroline laughed lightly to herself.

'I know. But I am going to be one of the hosts at the Raffle tonight. It would be good for the store if I told them how great you were and willing to rectify your mistake.' There was a pause. 'Or I could go in a different dress, and tell everyone there how unfortunate it was to not have my dress on time,' Caroline opened the dressing room door, leaning on the frame. Ms Richardson was busy, but looking in her direction. 'The choice is yours,' Caroline beamed. Ms Richardson's eyes narrowed.

'Very well, you can have the shoes, but you have to bring back the jewellery. I haven't the time to argue with you!' Caroline pressed her hands together and smiled.

'Great. I will pay at the register. Good luck today!' Caroline waved as she went back into the main store.

After she had paid, and gotten her shoes and Jewellery, put her dress in the car and went next door to Maxi's bakery. The line was mercifully short, and Caroline had her coffee was in her hands within minutes. The young man who had been behind the counter when Caroline had first bought the dresses, had been replaced with an older gentleman, about 60 years old. It was a small miracle that he had lived that long in Mystic Falls. He had a grumpy face, marred with wrinkles and he looked at Caroline suspiciously.

'Good Morning Mr. Delassio. Have you had a good morning?' She asked cheerfully. He would have been the same age as her mother. He said nothing in response and turned to serve the next customer. 'ok then' she muttered to herself. His gaze followed her as she left the shop. The cold air hit her squarely in the face. It was quiet for a Tuesday morning. Caroline saw only a few people, making the quick brunch run, coffee and pastries stuffed in paper bags.

As Caroline began walking to her car, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She was being watched. She slowed her pace slightly and began covertly scanning the area around her. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She couldn't see anybody unfamiliar. Though there was a possibility that there was someone hiding in the trees that were opposite the square. It was a heavily covered area, which led to a large expanse of forest. Caroline had seen way too many horror movies to consider going into a forest on her own when there may be a stalker waiting. Vampire or not.

As she got to her car, she took a sip of her coffee, and clambered into the drivers seat. Locking the doors behind her, she paused. Putting the coffee in the cup holder, she drew out her phone. Maybe she was over reacting. She scrolled down her contacts and hovered over the letter K. Kol would be at the school, so he wouldn't be able to talk. She didn't even know where Klaus was, but he had gotten angry before, when she thought that she was in danger and she hadn't called him. It would save her a lot of ear ache in the long run if she called him, wouldn't it? She tapped her fingers on the edge of the phone absentmindedly, before resolutely pressing Klaus' contact.

It rang, but went through to his voicemail.

Caroline frowned. Was she being silly? Maybe this was just Klaus' minions not being subtle enough. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Caroline had finally relented on Klaus' demands, and said that they could monitor her, as long as she didn't know that they were there. Or maybe it was Klaus himself, being extra creepy…but that wasn't his style, he would just appear out of nowhere. Caroline still felt on edge. She called Kol, but his too straight to voicemail. That wasn't unusual for Kol, he tended to avoid her on days she was organising events, so that she could not ask him to help the process. Thinking of a long shot, she scrolled up her contacts to the letter 'E'. Hesitantly she pressed the contact. After a few moments, there was a reply.

'Ms. Forbes?' Elijah sounded confused. Caroline could not blame him, she rarely called him. And if she did, It was usually something to do with Hope. 'I trust everything is well?'

'Hi. Elijah.' She took a breath. 'Um. This is going to sound really weird, and I know it's a total long shot, but I tried to call him and he didn't answer and then I tried Kol and he didn't answer. So I thought that, you probably should have been my first call, cause: hey, you live with him-'

'Caroline, you are rambling.' Elijah interrupted. Caroline took a deep breath.

'Right. I'm sorry. Um, is Klaus with you by any chance? Do you know where he is?'

'He arrived back in Mystic falls this morning,'

'So he's with you?'

'Yes' He paused. Caroline frowned. So this wasn't Klaus. She laughed nervously.

'Ok, thanks Elijah **.** I'm sorry, I think I was just over reacting.'

'It's quite alright. Is everything well with you Ms. Forbes?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. I guess the pressure of this event just gets to me. Anyway thanks, and could you do me a favour and not tell Klaus I called you? You know how he gets.' Caroline looked out of the car windows, the sudden fear of being watched had dissipated, the hairs on the back of Caroline's neck had gone down, and she no longer felt like she was being watched.

'I shall see you later. Good day Ms. Forbes,' Elijah hung up the phone. Caroline turned on the car and pulled out of the parking space. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

X

'Care, people are starting to arrive. You need to come down here' Matt swung his head round Caroline's dressing room. 'Damon's already bee lined for the bar'.

'I'll be right there,' Caroline stood up and smoothed down her dress. Putting a wrap around her arms, she went downstairs.

The Policeman's hall was elaborately decorated, even by Mystic Falls standards. The large hall had twinkling silver lights, cascading down from the ceiling, with blue and silver coloured silk hangings, draped intermittently between the windows around the hall. A small stage had been set up, where Matt would later speak, and where Cougar-Claire would host the auction. There were circular tables set up around the hall, where already some people had started to take their seats. A large proportion of the guests had headed straight for the bar. Many came out of a sense of duty, and the opportunity to network rather than actually caring about the cause, but hey at least some money was raised.

As Caroline walked into the hall, some people turned and smiled. Others looked at her with guarded expressions, their smiles not quite reaching their eyes. These uncertain faces increased with every passing year, as people started to become more suspicious of Caroline's age, or classmates of hers that had grown old around her and did double takes when they saw her again. From a distance, she could see Damon trying to sweet talk the bar man into giving him the whole bottle of bourbon, as Elena tried to persuade him to leave the bar. Caroline smirked.

'Listen buddy, just give me the bourbon and we can just move on,' Damon leaned on the bar, Elena sipped her champagne.

'Sir, I can't give you the whole bottle,' The bar man looked no older than 25, and looked like an ex footballer. He had broad shoulders with red hair. Caroline couldn't help but notice he was attractive.

'I think you can,' Damon insisted. Caroline sighed as she reached him.

'It's an open bar Damon, just take a glass.'

'I am having a pretty bad day here Caroline and I want the bottle,'

'And you are being a major pain in my ass by making a scene. I would like to get through this evening without having to hurt you,' She said through a smile. Damon turned to face her with rage in his eyes.

'Blondie-'

'Damon, give it a rest,' She turned to Elena, 'What is his problem?'

'He's over reacting. He found a grey hair this morning,' Elena said trying to stifle a laugh.

'Shhh Elena, that doesn't need to be public knowledge.'

'Dude,' The barman piped up, 'I'm sorry man, that's rough,'.

'See,' Damon looked at the barman's name tag, 'Reilly here gets it,' Reilly handed over the bottle to Damon, who shot him a look. 'Thank you. C'mon Elena, Donovan is shooting me death glares,' Damon linked Elena's free arm and walked to their table. Jeremy was already sat there with Dorian. She turned to Reilly.

'I'm sorry about him. He is a mopey man child,' he laughed.

'Hey I get it, the town drunk always is,' she smiled, 'Do you know him?'

'uh… yeah. He's basically family,'

'Oh like your cousin?'

'No, we're really good friends' Reilly looked confused. 'What?'

'Nothing, I just don't understand how he could be friends with someone like you and not try and be with you,' Reilly smiled, as he poured Caroline a drink. Caroline couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. 'I mean I guess he is a bit older than you,'

'How old do you think I am?' Caroline laughed.

'19? Maybe 20.' He slid her a glass of champagne across the bar

'And you are still giving me a drink?' He just smiled.

'I think you can handle it,' Caroline smiled, was she enjoying this? 'What's your name?' Caroline was about to answer when she felt a strong arm encircle her shoulders.

'It's Kol. Thanks for asking. I'll take a scotch. Neat.' Kol exuded his usual arrogance, as he stared Reilly down.

'Kol,' Caroline started, 'This is-'

'I don't care who he is. I only care that he gets my drink.' Caroline felt his arms get tighter around her. Reilly shot him a dirty look, as he started pouring out some scotch.

'Stop being an ass Kol,' Caroline hissed.

'Here's your drink, sir,' Reilly handed him the glass.

'Thank you, now we have somewhere to be,' Kol pulled Caroline away from the bar, and before she could stop herself she found herself turning back to Reilly, whose face had darkened significantly as he sipped Caroline's champagne.

'What the hell are you doing?' She growled at him, as he pulled her to the other side of the hall. He was standing near his table, Caroline could see Elijah and Hayley sitting down , Elijah looked handsome as ever in his suit, but Hayley's orange dress did not make her look as classy as she thought it did. There was no sign of a certain hybrid. Typical.

'I don't like the way he was looking at you.' Caroline stared at him. Why did de care?

'Seriously? If I needed a bodyguard for the policeman's raffle, I would ask one of Klaus' minions who are always stationed everywhere I go.' Caroline pointed to a man in a suit who stood on the other side of the room, he averted his gaze. 'I'm not happy about it, but I have come to terms with it.'

'Caroline, I'm your friend, and trust me no guy who looks at you the way Mr. Barman just did, will end well for you,' he sipped on his scotch. Caroline scoffed.

'Are you serious? I'm a vampire Kol, he's just a guy. What is with you? You have been acting weird for days!' Thinking back on the incident this morning, she paused and bit her lip, 'Should…is there something I need to know Kol? Is something happening?' Kol looked at her for a moment. Before he broke out into full toothed grin

'I'm sorry darling. Everything is fine. But watch him, I don't trust him.' She narrowed her eyes. 'Don't frown, you will get wrinkles. Anyway, Donovan looks like he is ready to start. But hey, drink this stuff, its so much better than the drivel that you have McDreamy serving over there' Kol threw her a hip flask as he started to move away from her, towards his family's table. Caroline eyed it with suspicion, before sniffing it and drinking it as she walked towards Damon and Elena.

X

The raffle portion of the evening had gone off without a hitch, even though Cougar-Claire had rushed through about 6 of the auctions, before Matt had given her a gentle glare to remind her to slow down. Damon had bid on a trip around a vineyard in California, much to Elena's delight. Matt had got involved in a very intense bidding war with Jeremy over a race car experience, which Jeremy ultimately won. Caroline hadn't bid on anything for herself, but had won a princess experience for the girls, which they would love.

The evening had started to wind down, music was playing and some couples were dancing on the dance floor that had emerged. Damon and Elena, Elijah and Hayley (which Caroline rolled her eyes at. It wasn't enough that she had slept with Klaus and had his child, but she was now sleeping with his brother), and much to her disgust, Cougar-Claire had asked Matt to dance. Caroline sighed with content. All of her friends were happy and safe…for the most part. Except Bonnie, but Caroline had to assume no news was good news. She was sat at her table, alone until Kol sat down beside her.

'Why so glum chum?' He smiled, as he drank straight from the bottle of scotch that Damon had been nursing all night. Caroline smiled.

'I'm not sad Kol. I'm…I don't know what I am actually,' she took another sip out of her hipflask, that never seemed to run out.

'An indifferent Caroline Forbes? Well we can't have that!' Kol jumped up, and held his hand out. 'Come on love, we're dancing.' Caroline raised her eyebrows.

'Are you serious?'

'As the plague,' He smiled, 'Or I will start singing my favourite Karaoke song to the masses'

'Ok fine. God. If only to save everyone else here from you singing 'My heart will go on'.' Caroline stood up and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and slowly spun her, before she settled in his arms. They swayed in an easy silence.

'I'm sorry' He said. Caroline looked at him, 'about the bartender. I overreacted.'

'Good, you should be. It was harmless anyway. It's not like I would ever see him again,'

'And why not?' Caroline scoffed.

'It's too soon. It's only been 3 years since Stefan…' Caroline trailed off.

'Four years Caroline. It will be four years in a couple of months.' Kol interrupted. 'If you ask me, it's time for you to get back on the horse. You don't have to marry the guy or anything. But from one beautiful person to another, it would be a crime for you to stay single for the rest of your immortal life.' Caroline scoffed. The guilt she had had all evening, Kol had hit the nail right on the head. She had flirted with Reilly, and she had enjoyed it.

'I don't know… I'll think about it'. Kol looked at her for a moment.

'You are really weird you know that?'

'Coming from you, that doesn't mean much,' Caroline laughed. Kol looked at her, then he caught sight of something over her shoulder and he visibly slumped. 'What?' She asked.

'Oh nothing, but I think my fun here is over,' he grumbled, still not looking at her. 'But I think that yours is just about to begin, speaking of getting back on the horse…' Before Caroline could ask what he meant, he had twirled her and someone had grabbed hold of her waist and free hand. 'Hello love. You look ravishing as always,' Caroline was face to face with Klaus Mikaelson. But why was she even surprised, he always knew how to make an entrance.

X

 _April 2021_

Hope Mikaelson had been living with Caroline Forbes and her daughters for 2 weeks now. Caroline had spent many hours preparing for her arrival, it wasn't every day that the Original Hybrid's daughter came to stay, and though Caroline knew that Hope was happy to come, she wanted Hope to feel at home. She knew Klaus trusted her implicitly with the care of his only child, but she didn't want to give any other members of his family – Rebekah or Hayley- an excuse to criticise her. However, she had nothing to worry about. Hope settled in quicker and smoother than she could have ever imagined. She got on well with Lizzie and Josie, despite the age gap, and was one of the most respectful children she had ever met.

However the day in which Klaus was coming to get his daughter was creeping ever closer, and Caroline found herself becoming ever so slightly nervous with each increasing day. She tried to push it from her mind, but every time she looked at Hope, or she saw a certain twinkle in her eye that looked a little too similar to her father's, Caroline found a small lump forming in the back of her throat.

It was a normal day, like any other at the school. Alaric was teaching self defence to some of the older pupils, Kol was teaching a class to some of the younger witches and Dorian was doing some research in the library. Hope was still getting used to the school, and Caroline was currently trying to organise her schedule. All new applicants had a period of adjustment, as Caroline and the other teachers attempted to find the best classes for Hope to attend.

Caroline had been giving a tour to some potential pupils and their families. It had been a rather disengaged group, who had not asked a lot of questions. She did not think that any of those pupils would come to attend the school. She smiled as she saw her secretary, one of Alaric's former pupils, round the corner.

'Hey Susie, have I got any messages?'

'Nothing urgent, just Elena Gilbert confirming that you two were meeting up with Matt Donovan tonight for dinner to discuss his campaign' Susie smiled, handing her a small note. 'Any new recruits in that group?' Caroline sighed and gave Susie a look. 'Enough said'

'If anyone needs me I will be in my office,' Caroline smiled, running her fingers through her hair. Susie laughed and went to join Dorian in one of his classes. Caroline had a sneaking suspicion that the two of them were getting it on, but she had no proof…yet.

Caroline walked into her office, and was stopped in her tracks, her hand still gripping the door knob. He stood there, leaning on her desk with that infuriating grin that she hadn't realised that she had already memorised from when she had been a teenager.

'Hello Caroline,' He put down a book that had been lying on her desk, and stood to his full height, clasping his hands behind his back.

'Klaus,' She breathed. _Asshole_ was the first thought to come into her mind . How dare he just appear without any warning. She closed the door, and took a moment to gather her thoughts.

'You look lovely as ever.' Caroline noticed him looking her up and down, and it was at this moment that Caroline remembered the last time she had seen him, was that day in the woods. Caroline scoffed.

'What the hell Klaus? You could have told me you were coming! Instead of acting like a creepy stalker and appearing at my place of work,' She glared at him. He only laughed.

'And where would the fun in that be?' Caroline rose her eyebrow, and Klaus raised his hands in defence, 'I'm sorry love. I should have called'

'None of Hope's things are ready, she doesn't know that you are even coming. That isn't fair on her Klaus,' Caroline folded her arms.

'I told her two days ago.' He replied smugly.

'What?'

'Hope knew I was coming.'

'And you told her not to tell me?'

'Yes,'

'Well that is some A+ parenting Klaus. Teaching your 9 year old to lie.'

'We prefer to think of it as a surprise.' Klaus smirked, clearly unfazed by Caroline's increasing annoyance. Caroline took a deep breath. He was getting far too much enjoyment out of this. 'You haven't changed at all sweetheart'.

'And you are still the same annoying ,smart ass that you always were,' They looked at each other for a moment, before Klaus broke out into a smile. 'Sit down, before you put a dent in my hardwood floor with your ego'.

Caroline gestured to the seat behind her desk, as she sat on her own. Klaus smiled, and looked at Caroline as he sat down. 'How is Hope progressing?'

'She's doing really well, and is far more normal than any other members of your family that I have ever met,' Caroline said, as she brought up Hope's file on the computer. 'This is her proposed schedule. Obviously we will be looking at her controlling her magic, so she will be working with some of the witches on staff.'

'And they are?'

'Really good at their jobs Klaus, stop micro managing,'

'She's my daughter Caroline. I only want what's best for her,' He looked Hope's schedule on the screen and pointed to one class 'Who is this KM who is taking Hope for 9 hours of private tutoring a week?' Caroline froze, remembering that Kol hadn't wanted Klaus to know he was here. She sighed.

'Do you trust me Klaus? Because if you don't then this isn't going to work. You wanted Hope here to give her the best shot that she has. And she won't, if you keep questioning me.' She said softly. Klaus stared at her and sat back in his chair. 'Or are you going to become the PTA parent from hell?' Klaus was quiet for a long time, and raised his hands to his lips.

'Ok. Ok Caroline, we will do things your way.' Caroline smiled 'But if things become worse, I will not shy away from making you aware of it,'

'Oh please,'

'Good, I am glad we got that settled'. He started tapping his fingers, as Caroline finished up on the computer. 'Onto more civilised subjects then, how have you been keeping?' Caroline smirked.

'Things are good. There haven't been any villains for a few years, so that's been nice. We are trying to keep it that way, so don't get any ideas.' Klaus chuckled.

'You know that's not why I am here Caroline.'

'I know. I just have to warn you. Damon's not happy.'

'Ahh yes the human faction has gotten bigger since I was last here, don't worry I'm not here for them.'

'Good,'

'I'm here for Hope,' he put his head to the side and smiled 'However long it takes. ' She blinked a few times, thinking of the letter that he had written her years before, that sat in her top right hand desk drawer.

For the first time since he had entered her office she looked at Klaus. Though it was impossible for him to have aged since their last meeting, there was something different about him. His hair was a little longer, with longer curls than she had ever seen Klaus with, but short enough that it wasn't noticeably different. His eyes were the same, but Caroline could see a sadness in them that she had never noticed before. He dressed in the same way, though he was not wearing any beads around his neck, his Henley jumpers had remained a constant in the intervening years. Caroline suddenly realised she had been quiet for too long, and wondered if Klaus was sitting there making the same observations about her, that she had just done of him. She cleared her throat.

'Well as long as your family doesn't cause any trouble, I don't think we should have a problem,' Caroline stood up, moving to the other side of the desk. Klaus smiled, and stood a few feet away from her.

'They are aware that they to be on their best behaviour. And they are not to cause any harm to your school or to you. They know we are old friends.' He smirked.

'And they believed you' Caroline said with a hint of disbelief, Klaus laughed.

'Well we are friends are we not?' Klaus slowly took a step towards her, 'unless you would care to enlighten me of a change in that status that I was unaware of?' The air in the room had shifted, Klaus had stepped into Caroline's personal space, and Caroline hated to admit it, but she could feel the electricity between them like no time had passed.

Before she could reply, there was a rather urgent knock at the door. Caroline stepped away from Klaus as Susie came in looking sheepish.

'I'm so sorry to interrupt Caroline, but Kol Mikaelson has taken 4 pupils off campus for a field trip to the grill for ice cream. I tried to stop him but he claimed he wanted to teach the kids how to 'prioritise life'. I don't know, he just kind of took off.'

Crap.

'Ok, thanks Susie. You can go.' She smiled as she shut the door. Caroline slowly turned to Klaus, the earlier suggestive tones of Klaus' face forgotten, had changed to one of rage. 'So before you freak out, there is something I may have forgotten to tell you.'

'What the bloody hell is going on?' he growled.

X

'And what time do you call this?' Caroline snorted.

'My sincere apologies love. Hope and I were spending some time together, and I wanted to put my daughter to sleep' Klaus whispered in her ear. They were dancing a lot closer than she had been doing with Kol, and Klaus was holding her very close to him, she could feel his heartbeat under his shirt.

'Oh…'Caroline muttered. She couldn't argue with that! 'Ok.' Klaus smiled triumphantly. 'Marcel allowed you to leave New Orleans then?'

'So it would seem. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere for a while now.'

'I'm sure Hope is very happy,' Caroline laughed. 'When did you get back?'

'This morning, we spent the day together,'

'She was meant to be at school Klaus. You can't just take her out whenever you want,'

'I wouldn't worry, I'm pretty close to the headmistress. I don't think she will mind,'

'Really? Because I think she may kick your ass if you keep taking her out of school,' Klaus audibly laughed, and spun Caroline once, before taking her back into his arms once again.

'I think that I would like seeing her try,' Klaus sniggered. 'If you ever need a sparring partner Caroline, please let me know,' Caroline laughed. The two continued to dance for a while longer, as light music filled the air.

X

The final stragglers of the raffle were beginning to disappear, as the event began to close. The Originals left a while after Klaus and Caroline had stopped dancing and Kol had given her a dark look as Klaus had dragged him out of the hall. Caroline had danced with Matt for a while, but she had eventually found herself sitting at her table, watching people leave. She would be back tomorrow to organise the clean up, but for now it was nice to just sit down and drink Kol's hipflask that he had forgotten she had.

'Hey Caroline, I think it's time for us to go. You would have thought Damon would have worked out his human alcohol limit by now.' Elena grumbled. Caroline smiled.

'I was about to go as well. I think it is seriously time for me to go home and sleep.'

'We can give you a ride if you wait like 5 minutes. I just need the bathroom.'

'Ok, I'll babysit boozy here,' she gestured to Damon, and Elena disappeared. Damon was still practically unconscious on the table.

'So you're Caroline Forbes?' She turned around, it was Reilly. She smiled.

'How did you?-'

'The Mayor. He thanked you in his speech.' He grinned, 'maybe I shouldn't have given him the whole bottle,' he sat down on an empty chair and pointed at Damon.

'Maybe you shouldn't have.' She laughed.

'Listen, I'm about to get off but I have to get back to Whitmore straight away.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, 'If you ever want to have a killer margarita, you call me.' He handed her the card, and Caroline couldn't help but smile. This was weird, maybe Kol was right about getting back on the horse. He stood up and started to walk away, 'You take care of yourself Caroline Forbes,'

'And you, Reilly,' she looked down at his card, 'Matthews. Maybe I will call you soon.' He grinned, and headed towards the exit. Caroline looked down at the business card, was she really doing this? Before she had time to question it, Elena had reappeared and they both clambered Damon into the back of Elena's SUV. Caroline had sat in the passenger side as Elena pulled out onto the road.

'Are you Ok Caroline? You seem really quiet tonight,'

'I- I don't really know. Kol said something and I was just thinking about whether he was right or not,'

'Well what did he say?' Elena asked.

'You're going to think it's stupid…' Elena remained silent, 'he thinks that I need to start dating again.' Elena's face remained neutral.

'I don't think its stupid Care.'

'Really?'

'I saw you tonight, you liked the bartender,' Elena glanced at Caroline to gage her reaction.

'What? Was it that obvious?'

'Yes!' Damon yelled from the back, 'you totally dug him Barbie.'

'Shut up Damon!' Caroline hissed

'Caroline, you do realise that it's ok to like someone. To find them attractive,' Elena whispered.

'Of course I do. It's just I don't think that…' Caroline trailed off.

'Stefan has been gone for nearly 4 years. He wouldn't want you to be unhappy. You can't use him as an excuse forever,' Elena sighed.

'That's rich coming from the girl who said I was moving on from him with Klaus when you found out he was coming to town a year ago.' Caroline snapped, looking out the window.

'I know. But I have seen you recently, you spend all your time at work. If by some miracle you aren't at work you are organising a town event, or researching something for Ric…or getting drunk with Kol Mikaelson. I am saying this because I love you Care… you're lonely.' Elena had pulled up onto Caroline's drive, and had turned to face her. 'When that barman hit on you tonight, I saw something in you I hadn't seen in years. You liked it. Much as it pains me to agree with Kol… I think he's right,'

'I don't need a man to make me happy Elena,'

'I never said you did.' Elena held up her hands defensively, 'but you shouldn't be unhappy just because you think that you should be. Stefan wouldn't want that.'

'No he wouldn't' Damon piped up again, though he still hadn't opened his eyes. Caroline rolled her eyes.

'I know.' She whispered. She knew deep down that they were right. She had liked being flirted with. She had enjoyed it, but there was a small part of her that felt like she shouldn't have been.

'Just think about it, nobody is going to judge you for wanting to move on. Especially not me.' Elena smiled.

'Or me,' Damon chimed in from the back. Caroline looked at them both for a moment.

'Thank you. I think I needed to hear that,' She looked at her hands, before looking up at Elena.

'You're welcome. Now get out, I'm tired,' Elena laughed. Caroline thanked her for the ride and opened her door. Ric had the girls for the night, so she had the whole house to herself. She kicked off her heels, and checked her phone. There was a text from Klaus.

 **From: Klaus Mikaelson  
To: Caroline Forbes  
23:30**

The event was lovely, you did a marvellous job as always.

Yours,

Klaus.

Caroline smiled. She walked into her room, and sat on her bed.

 **From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Klaus Mikaelson  
23:35**

This wasn't my first Mystic Falls event Klaus, I'm disappointed you even thought that it would be anything short of awesome.

 **From: Klaus Mikaelon  
To: Caroline Forbes  
23:36**

Do not mistake my compliment for scepticism. But credit where it is due. You deserved to hear it. Well done Caroline. I'm sure your mother would have been very proud of you tonight.

Yours,

Klaus.

Caroline paused for a moment. It was times like this that she really missed her mother, she couldn't believe that it had been so long since she had seen her.

 **From: Caroline Forbes  
To: Klaus Mikaelson  
23:39**

Thank you.

Caroline smiled as she put her phone on her bedside table. She was so exhausted and ready to collapse on her bed, but she could not justify falling straight into it. As per her nightly routine, she took off her blue dress and hung it up in her garment bag. She took off her make up and jewellery except her daylight ring, and headed straight into the shower. She found herself smiling as she washed her hair, and the hot water massaged the knots in her back that she had been carrying around all day. After an unusually long shower, Caroline walked down to her bedroom. Her hair up in a towel, Caroline looked down at the jewellery she had just taken off. Her wedding and engagement rings glinting.

There was a knock at the door.

Caroline frowned. She wasn't expecting any visitors, let alone at this time of night. She was still wrapped in a towel, she wasn't in the right state to see anyone. She stood for a minute and waited. There was a second, more urgent knock at the door. Caroline narrowed her eyes. Warily she moved towards her bedroom door, and peeked around the corner. Her fear, turned to annoyance in the blink of an eye as she walked towards the door.

'Seriously? What the hell are you doing here Klaus?' He had a dark expression on his face, he had not changed out of his suit from the ball, but his tie was no longer around his neck. 'Its after midnight!'

'It is customary to invite someone in to one's house when there are visitors,' Klaus' tone was on edge. Caroline walked closer to the door, holding onto her towel, and glaring at Klaus.

'I'm not inviting you in Klaus. You could have just text me like you did half an hour ago,'

'I need to talk to you. In person. It couldn't wait,' He looked at her, but Caroline could not read his expression.

'Go home Klaus. We can talk in the morning.' She smiled faintly at Klaus through the glass, she had not made it two steps towards her bedroom, before he replied.

'Why didn't you tell me what had happened this morning?' Caroline stopped. Elijah. He must have told him about her phone call. She sighed. Without turning around she whispered.

'The door is open, give me 5 minutes,' She headed towards her bedroom, hearing the front door open and close. She quickly dried herself off and put some pyjamas and her silk dressing gown on. Her hair was still wet, but she wanted to get this conversation over and done with. When she was ready, she heard Klaus breathing from her living room. He was sat on her armchair, having helped himself to some of her bourbon.

'Elijah said you called this morning, he said you had seemed quite distressed. Naturally I was curious,' Caroline sighed.

'It was nothing. I was being paranoid.' Klaus looked at her, eyes narrowed, 'I told him not to say anything, he is such a traitor,'

'Caroline,' Klaus warned. 'Before I moved back to this godforsaken town of yours, one of your conditions was that I would not harm you or your family. I also offered my services of protection to you and your school. How can I protect you if you don't tell me these things.'

'I never asked you to protect me Klaus,' she whispered. 'I appreciate it, I honestly do. But when you disappear to New Orleans for weeks at a time, you can't expect me to tell you everything. I didn't even know you were back in town.' Caroline looked at his face, it was hard like stone. This was so different to the person she had spent time with only a few hours ago.

'I will make sure your guards are extra vigilant from now on. They can keep me informed.' Klaus downed the rest of his drink, 'Hope has become rather fond of you, I wouldn't like her to lose someone she trusts,' He stood up, placing the empty glass on the coffee table.

'Look it was nothing. Let it go.' He turned to face her.

'You have my protection Caroline. You always have,' he paused, ' And you know why,' a tense silence filled the room. ' Good night love. Sleep well.' With that Klaus left, Caroline heard the front door close, and she could no longer sense Klaus' presence in her house. She took a deep breath before slouching back into the sofa, a million thoughts occupying her mind.

Things were always so complicated with Klaus. Ever since he had moved back there was a simmering tension whenever they were alone. Bubbling away under the surface. Every now and then Klaus would say something, and it would remind Caroline of the promises that he had made to her when she was only a teenager. Recommend a city she should visit or even the way that he looked at her sometimes, reminded Caroline of the promises that she knew that he fully intended to keep.

How would Klaus react if she took Elena and Kol's advice and started to date again? He had hated Tyler. He had nearly killed Stefan, but he still helped him when he heard that she had asked. He had been a friend to her. Would he still be a friend to her if she snubbed him again? Caroline tried not to think of the question that she knew she would have to answer at some point…

Did she even want to snub Klaus again?


End file.
